Life
by June.Louise
Summary: This is a future fic about Summer and Seth being a married couple. Complete!
1. Everyday life

Chapter one – Everyday Life

Seth looked at his wife in awe. She slept peacefully next to him.

Her dark hair was spread all over the pillow. Summer was the most beautiful woman in the entire world according to Seth. He didn't know what he liked most about her; her tiny body in the perfect colour of light brown, her smile or her dark, deep, mysterious eyes.

He couldn't get enough of her. He could sit and just watch her forever. And the fact that she was his wife made him the happiest man on earth. She had given him two wonderful children, who were growing to become more like Summer every day.

Seth carefully touched her cheek not to wake her up. He put some hair away from her face and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." He whispered and lay down next to her. He knew it was still a couple of hours until the children would wake up.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Summer turned the alarm clock off. It said 6.30 am. Now it was time to do breakfast and wake the children up.

Summer turned around to check if Seth was awake. As usual he wasn't.

"Seth, come on. Time to get up." Summer pushed him lightly, but he didn't respond. He never did. So Summer leaned down and gave him a kiss. He answered it and pulled her closer so she lay on top of him. She deepened the kiss and then slowly pulled away.

"You always know how to wake me up, don't you?" Seth said and was about to kiss her again.

"Honey, I would really love to stay in bed with you all day, but we have to get up now."

She gave him a quick kiss and then got up. Summer put on her dressing gown and made her way to the bathroom. When Summer was out of sight Seth also got up. He loved to wake up to Summer's kisses and see her new awake in her dressing gown.

Seth went to the wardrobe to pick up his clothes for today. When he got back Summer was out of the bathroom, the makeup done.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and do the breakfast. Don't stay too long in the shower; remember Ava starts at 8.30 today."

"Yeah, sure." Seth said starting to take his PJ's off. Summer gave him a smile and then disappeared trough the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Summer took the pancakes out of the oven. Now the breakfast was ready. And it was just in the right time cos' in the kitchen ran first a little girl and then a little boy.

"Good morning my sweethearts!" Summer said as first Ava jumped into her arms and then little Casey gave his mother a hug.

"Morning, mummy!" Ava said.

"Morning!" Casey said with the cute little voice only a three year old could have.

"I made pancakes for you." Summer said letting go of her children.

"Yeah!" Both of them jumped up and down. Pancakes was their favourite food for breakfast, Summer knew that. Ava and Casey took their place by the table and Summer gave them a pancake each, some juice and blueberries.

"Thanks, mummy! I looove your breakfast." Ava said smiling to her mother before she started to eat.

"I'm glad you like it." Summer kissed her daughters head and gave Casey a kiss too.

Summer went to the coffee machine and made herself a cup. She then felt two strong arms around her. She turned around to face Seth.

"Hi, beautiful." He said giving her a kiss, still having his arms around her. Summer placed her hands on his back and kissed him. They weren't uncomfortable with kissing in front of their children. Summer said it just made them sure that their parents lived each other.

"Hi!" Summer said when they pulled away.

"Daddy, mummy's made pancakes with blueberries. They're so good." Ava said excited. Ava was a talker and was muck like her father in that way. She also loved to paint and was really good at it to be a six year old.

"Oh, she has. Then I have to try one." Seth said looking at Summer with love in his eyes. She was so good with the children. They adored her; she really was the best mother to them. Summer smiled and then took her cup of coffee and joined by the table. Seth also sat down and took a pancake.

"So, are you exited about tomorrow?" Summer asked. Tomorrow was Summer and Seth's 7th anniversary and Ava and Casey would be spending it at Seth's parents.

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask grandma to play piano with me." Ava said happily.

Summer turned to Casey, their shy little boy. He was a lot like Seth. Everything about him was from Seth except from his eyes. They were as dark as Summer's. But Casey was also funny and laughed a lot. Like Summer he had problems with trusting at people. He was the cutest boy ever and talked and laughed when he was with people he felt safe with.

"I want to be in daddy's room and watch a movie." Summer smiled at her boy and looked at Seth. There was so much in common with these two.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Ava asked curious as always. She loved to hear about when Seth proposed or how her parent's first I love you's were like. She was a very romantically little girl.

"Well, I'm gonna take your mother out to dinner, that's all I can say." Seth was a man full of surprises.

"Oh, please daddy, tell!" Ava said with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Seth. Tell us." Summer said with a little sarcasm in her voice. She didn't want to know for real she just liked to tease him a little.

"Sorry, guys. I won't say a word. You'll see tomorrow…" He looked at Summer with a smile.

"And you…" He turned to Ava. "I promise to tell you everything about it when you get back from your grandparents.

"So, little boy. How's it going with your pancake?" Summer asked Casey.

"I'm bout to finis, but I don think I can eat more, mummy." Casey said and you could see he had eaten all he could.

"It's okay, sweetie. You've eaten really well."

"Yeah, anyway I think it's time to get ready now." Seth said while he put down his cup of coffee, which was now empty.

"Ava, you go get your backpack. You too Casey." The children quickly got up.

"Thanks for breakfast, mummy." Casey said.

"Thanks mummy." Ava took her brothers hand and they ran upstairs.

"So…." Seth said and gave Summer a look which said "come here". Summer went over to where Seth sat and stood in front of him. He took her hands in his and pulled her down so that she sat in his lap.

"Are You exited about tomorrow?" He asked caressing her hand.

"I am." She said in a low voice. She then leaned back to him and rested her head on Seth's shoulder.

"I love you." Summer said, playing with his hands.

"I love you, too." Seth answered and kissed her head. Summer then laughed.

"What!" Seth said also with a little laugh in his voice.

"Nothing. I just hope that we're gonna have time for sex soon 'cos I can't take it any more." Summer was really in the mood, but she knew she had to wait. Now when they were grown ups with kids and responsibilities they couldn't get as much as they used to.

"Well…I can guarantee that you will have a great time tomorrow, if you what I mean." Seth gave her a smile and she understood what he meant. He then kissed her tenderly.

"Don't do that?" Summer said and pulled away.

"Why not?"

"Because then I won't be able to wait; definitely." Summer quickly stood up.

"Well. I can't wait till tomorrow." Seth said with a big smile on his face.

"Now, go get the kids." Summer almost pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Okay, baby." Seth then called for the children. "Ava! Casey! Time to say bye to mummy!"

The kids came immediately down the stairs.

"Carefully, Casey!" Summer said as her little boy tried to keep up with his sister.

"So have a good day" Summer kissed Ava and Casey.

"Bye, mommy." They both said.

"Go wait for me in the car, okay?" Seth told his kids. He then turned to his wife.

"I promise you will have a great time tomorrow, but I see you tonight okay? Good luck at work and have a wonderful day. Oh, and I love you." Seth kissed her and she quickly deepened it. Summer wrapped her arms around him and he held her close for a while. She breathed in his smell and he pulled away slowly.

"I have to go now, honey." Summer looked at him with sad eyes.

"Yeah" she said. "I love you." Seth kissed her cheek and then left.

Summer headed to the kitchen to clean up after breakfast, or breekfeast as Casey called it. When she washed her hands in the sink she looked at the picture that stood on the shell near the window. It was a picture of when Casey was newborn. Summer was holding him and Seth was holding a three year old Ava. She remembered the day as it was yesterday.

Flashback

"Breath, Summer. In and out. In and out." Seth tried to calm her down. She squeezed his hand as she cried.

"I don't want to do this. It hurts so badly." She had cried. Seth stroke her hair with his free hand. He hated to see her like this. When Ava was born it had been a Caesar surgeon and Summer hadn't been pushing. Now she was in so much pain and Seth just wanted to take it away.

"Summer, honey. You're so good. You just have to push a little bit more, okay?"

"Can't you do it for me, Seth?" Summer cried of pain.

"If I could I would, baby."

Dr. Bilson now joined the conversation. "Summer, you have to push now. Only a couple more."

Seth held her hand hard and she squeezed it while she pushed. She pushed and cried.

"I see a head now. Okay, Summer a few more then you have your baby out."

"You're so good, Sum. One…two…three….." Summer pushed and pushed until the room was filled with cries from a baby.

"Congratulations! You have a son!"

End of flashback

She had been so happy when the nurse laid Casey on her chest. She was overwhelmed by the loved she had been feeling. Her love for Ava, Casey and for Seth. But also for the love from Seth as he sat next to her. Sometimes she had one of those moments; when she was stunned by how much she loved Seth and how happy he made her. One of those moments was now. She already missed him and couldn't wait till he came home.

To be continued…


	2. So lucky

Chapter two – So lucky

Seth sat by the table in his office. He was going to do something special for Summer tomorrow, she deserved it.

Seth heard a knock on the door and Kirsten came in. His mother was still good looking and was still as good at her job as she always had been. Now when Seth and Ryan also worked at Newport Group she was happier at work than ever.

"Hi, mum! Having a good day?" Seth said with a smile on his face.

"Hi, sweetie! I'm having a great day. How 'bout you?"

"I'm good. I was just thinking about Summer you know." Seth smiled a little embarrassed.

"Oh, so how's the planning for tomorrow going?" Kirsten knew Seth was about to plan something terrific.

"Everything's going just fine. When do you want us to bring the kids?"

"You do it whenever you want. You know we love to spend time with them. Your kids are great. I'm really proud of you, you know." Kirsten really was proud of her son. He had the kind of life anyone wanted; a happy marriage, great job and adorable children.

"Well, thanks mum." Seth said, blushing a little. "I'm quite a lucky man, aren't I?"

"You are. Well, I think I should be going. I promised to help Kaitlin with her project." Kirsten said. "Tell Summer hello from me, will 'ya."

"I will. Bye!" His mother then left the room and Seth started with his work.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hi, Summer!" Derek greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi, Derek!" Summer said. Derek was her partner at work and he was also a very good friend to both Summer and Seth.

"So, when's Emily coming? I need to change a couple of things on her dress." Summer walked into the room where the dress hang. This was a big project. Emily Dawson was getting married with a famous politician in a couple of weeks. Summer knew that if this went well she was going to be a big name on the list of wedding dress designers.

The dress was stunning. It was in a crème white colour and had lots of lace and beautiful sewing.

"This dress really is something, Summer. What do you need to change? Your magic is already done." Summer smiled and knew he was right, the dress was ready; it was perfect.

"Mrs. Cohen, Emily's on her way up." Olivia, Summer's assistant said.

"Okay. Thanks Olivia!" Summer looked at herself in the mirror. She was so nervous. Her skirt and sweater sat perfectly on her body. Her hair was wavy and the outermost hair was fasten on the back of her head with a beautiful buckle. But sometimes feeling beautiful couldn't make everything okay. She remembered Seth's words from last night. " You're the best wife ever. You're the best mother ever and your dress is the most beautiful dress ever. It will be fine and Emily will love it almost as much as I love you, my angel." He called her his angel sometimes and she liked it. It made her feel special when he used a name no one else used. Seth was always behind her and gave her strength.

"You okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, sure." She answered and now she was ready. Ready to face the one who could change her career.

A knock on the door made Summer turn around. Emily came in with her mother Helen and her best friend Dana shortly behind.

"Hello Summer! Derek." Emily greeted Summer with a hug and shook hand with Derek. Helen and Dana also said their hello's.

"So, the dress." Helen said exited as a little child.

"Yes, the dress. Derek?" Summer turned to Derek and he wrapped the curtains away so that the dress now was visible.

The room went silent and Summer got worried right away. They didn't like the dress. God; how embarrassing. Now she just wanted to sink through the floor. She looked at Emily, Helen and Dana. They had all three tears in their eyes.

"This is...God...It's so beautiful." Emily said all teary, her full attention on the dress.

"Summer, it's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. You must have worked day and night." Helen said as she touched the thin silk material.

"So, you like it?" Summer was so happy she wanted to jump up and down of joy.

"I love it. Can I try it on?" Emily smiled at Summer. Derek then understood this was a girl thing and left the room, closing the doors behind him. Summer, Helen and Dana helped Emily on with the big dress. She was really beautiful in it, but who wouldn't be beautiful in such a beautiful thing.

"Wow." That was all she could say. You could tell Summer had put her soul in this work.

"You are so pretty." Dana said while Helen just smiled at her daughter.

Emily, Helen and Dana were about to leave, probably telling everyone they knew how happy they were with the dress. Summer could see it in front of herself. The excitement of getting married, the crazy mother and friend trying to make everything perfect on the special day. Everyone would cry and say how beautiful the bride was. Summer knew how a wedding could be, she had been there herself.

"You're amazing Summer. Thank you so much!" Helen said and gave Summer a hug.

"I know this dress is gonna give my special friend a very special wedding." Dana also hugged Summer. Emily just looked at her.

"Thank you! You must have been very inspired by something when you made this dress. It's an honour to wear it." Summer was now the one to hug Emily.

"I'm glad you will wear it."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hello!" Seth answered his phone and had a clue who it might be.

"Hi!" Summer said in a low voice. It felt so good to hear his voice in her ear.

"Sum?" He thought he heard her sob.

"Yeah, baby?" Summer was crying.

"What's wrong honey? Is it the dress?"

"Yes." She shortly answered.

"Oh, baby." Seth thought that it couldn't have went well with Emily.

"They loved it, Seth. They loved my dress." Now it went up for Seth, Summer cried tears of joy.

"I knew they would love it. I'm so proud of you, Sum."

Summer smiled to herself. This was all she needed; to hear Seth being proud of her and to know that he loved her.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done this without you."

"Sure you could. You made it Summer. Not me."

"I know, but without you supporting me and loving me..." Summer cried as she said it. Seth knew that this meant a lot to his wife.

"I'm always gonna support you and love you." He also knew she loved to hear that and needed to sometimes.

"I know, I love you so much Seth."

"I love you too. So, listen. Are you busy right now?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"I thought we could eat lunch. I don't have that much to do and I think we should celebrate."

"Sounds wonderful to me." Summer loved the way Seth cared about her. He always made small gestures, but they meant the world to her.

"So, I'll meet you at the usual place in half an hour."

"Half an hour. I can't wait. Bye, baby."

"Bye!" Seth put the phone down and quickly made his way out of his office.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Summer entered the restaurant lounge. She really wanted to meet Seth. She didn't know why, but sometimes she got this long for him, like she hadn't seen him for weeks. She looked around for Seth and saw him just entering. Summer immediately jumped into his arms as he came in. Seth took her in his arms and kissed her head.

"I've missed you." Summer said, burying her head in his chest.

"I've missed you too." Seth knew Summer very well. He knew how she got sometimes. He knew how much she needed him close, how much she needed his love. After a while Summer pulled away and gave in for a kiss.

"So, you hungry?" He asked as they pulled apart.

"Yeah, starving." She took his hand and they made their way to the waiter.

"Hello, Mr. Cohen, Mrs. Cohen. Nice to see you again. Are you celebrating something special?" They knew he pointed on the kiss and the cuddling. Summer blushed a little.

"Actually we are. We're celebrating how absolutely wonderful my wife is." Seth squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Oh, I see. Let me show you to the table." The waiter gave them a smile and they fallowed him to the very well known table. Seth and Summer ate at this restaurant so often that they actually had an own table. It was a place of memories. Summer had told Seth she was pregnant here, both times. It was a place that reminded them of their years together and their love for each other. Not that they could forget about it, they could never do that.

Summer smiled as she sat down next to her husband. The waiter served them their favourite wine, la Barella.

"So, I assume it went good with Emily."

"Yes, it did. They loved my dress..." Summer continued to tell him every detail of the meeting. Summer and Seth always talked to each other. After Summer had told him about her day he told her about his. And they loved it, they loved that another person was interested in them and they loved to listen to each other. And how could you live with another person without talking...

To be continued…

**Please review, I'd really appreciate it. Let me know what you think. I promise this will not be a story with just them happy all the time. Some drama's hidden in every story...**


	3. The anniversery

**Thank you for your reviews, I love them all. **

**So, I promise to show more of the other characters in the upcoming chapters. This story isn't exactly going anywhere you might think, but soon something's going to change that.**

Chapter three – The anniversary

"_A car will pick you up at 7. Love you. Seth"_

Summer read the note once again. She was a little nervous, as usual. Not nervous like afraid, but nervous as excited. She had that feeling in her stomach when Seth was around. When Seth entered a room all her attention went on him immediately. She wondered if all couples had those kinds of feelings. Summer knew that she never would stop loving Seth. She was lucky that she had found the one, her only one.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Seth picked a stone from the sand. It was a beautiful stone, it was small and soft. He wondered how something that small could be so beautiful. He threw if into the ocean, because that's where it belonged. The stone belonged in the ocean just as Summer belonged with him. You can't keep something away from where it belongs. Summer and Seth, back at high school, had tried to be apart, but they always ended up together. They were like the stone, he thought. In the end would they always end up in the ocean.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Summer walked down the path. What was she doing down here, there was no restaurant on the beach, not this side anyway. This side was a little rocky and people didn't like to swim here. So there was no point in opening a restaurant, but maybe somehow it had. Summer didn't use to be around here so she could have missed it. When she was at the beach with the kids they were at the other side.

When she came to the sand she took her shoes off. She spotted a tent not far away. It was a tent of forging with curtains as walls. The curtains were in red and purple and blew peacefully in the wind. This place was beautiful, the cliffs lay protecting by its sides and the waves were tranquil. It was a beautiful evening; the hot sun from the day was now in the perfect temperature. It wasn't too hot or too cold. Summer's attention fell to the tent once again. Inside the tent was a table laid for two. It was absolutely beautiful, with flowers and candles everywhere.

As Summer got closer she spotted Seth standing a bit down the beach looking out over the ocean. He looked like one in these movies. It was a moment an artist would like to capture. His minds went as far away as the ocean and the wind. Summer walked closer to him. She wondered what he was thinking of.

"Hi, you." Summer grabbed his hand as he turned around. He smiled at her and the thoughts were gone. He completely focused at her. How could a guy the one second be so contemplative and the next be completely present.

"Hi, you're here."

"Yes, and Seth this is beautiful" She was actually a little moved by this. She could never be used to these kinds of things. What Seth did for her was overwhelming. This was one of the sweetest and most romantically things he'd ever done.

"Hey, you deserve it." Seth had noticed her expression, he knew her so well. "Come. " He said and led her up to the tent.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I can't believe that we've been married for seven years. It feels like it was yesterday I said I do." Summer said.

"I know, remembering when you said it?" Seth gave her a playfully smile, Summer had been crying a lot under the ceremony.

"I said something with 'Ihhe dooho'. It was kind of embarrassing you know."

They both smiled at the memory. Their wedding day had been so happy. They had married half a year before Ava was born, when they were 20.

"Well it was our day and besides you're supposed to cry at weddings, especially your own."

"I know, so are you glad that you cried too." She said and meant it as a joke.

"Hey, you love my sensitive side." He was trying to sound hurt.

"I do, I love that you cry. I mean, I don't love that you feel that you have too cry, but I like that you're able to cry. You know, you're showing your feelings. Who decided that only girls can cry anyway? It's kind of unfair."

"It is. At weddings everybody should cry, tears of happiness and joy. To marry you Summer is the best thing I've ever done,"

"You're adorable and I guess marry you is the best thing I've done too, if you don't count meeting you, getting a couple with you and loving you." Summer turned to a very serious look. "I love you."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The dinner was now eaten and it had been delicious. Seth and Summer had been talking a lot during it and really enjoyed to be together alone. It was so romantically to be on an empty beach, especially as the sunset now appeared. Seth took Summer's hand in his.

"Let's go for a walk." He said and she fallowed him out to the beach.

"It's so beautiful here."

"Yeah, it is. Almost as beautiful as you are." Seth gave her that smile that only cheesy Cohen could give.

"Oh, come on. This is like one of the most amazing and beautiful things in the world. Nothing can compare to it, it's natural beauty."

"You can." Seth said and Summer blushed. She was beautiful, she always was. But tonight she was breathtaking. Her dress ended by her knees and it had many thin layers of beige cloth. It blew in the wind, so did her long, wavy, brown hair. Summer noticed Seth staring at her.

"Stop it, you're making me blush."

"Whatever you say Summer."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Summer put her hand at the handle and opened the door to their bedroom.

"Aw Seth!" The room was filled with candles and roseleaves were spread all over the floor and up to the bed. As Seth also came into the room Summer attacked his lips with her own. He tasted so good. When they were kissing none of them wanted to pull away, ever. Seth took Summer in his arms and carried her to the bed. He sat down with her still in his knee. She kissed his throat and unbuttoned his shirt, stroking his back and shoulders. A mans body was so strong and beautiful and Seth's were the one she wanted to touch everywhere. Her hand made him shiver as it touched every peace of him that was naked.

Seth unzipped her dress and it fell down to her hips. He took her bra of and started to kiss her breasts, slowly making his way back to her lips. He pulled her with him to a lying position. They didn't say anything, they just enjoyed each other.

They hadn't been able to do this for a long time. They had time for quick sex here and there, but not to actually make love. Sex was different, it was also good, so good, but to make love was a thousand times better. Sex was more about physical pleasure and the urge to wrap each others clothes off. To make love took more time; it was sweeter and tenderer.

Together they took Seth's trousers and boxers off. Then Seth lowered his hands and put them under Summer's panties to wrap them down. He took a fast hold on her as he rolled them over so that Summer was lying underneath him. She pulled him closer as he got into her.

To be continued…

**Hope you liked it, please review!**


	4. The cutest kids ever

**For your knowledge, Theresa never existed and Caleb didn't die the way he did on the show. You might have to know that otherwise you will think this is weird. Thanks for your reviews!**

Chapter four – The cutest kids ever

The Cohen family sat in the living room. A cartoon was on the TV and the whole family watched it. It was a thing they used to do, watch a film together. Seth sat in the couch with Ava in his knee and Summer sat with Casey in an armchair. They were watching "Sleeping beauty". Today it had been Ava's turn to choose the film.

Seth didn't really like the movie, but he loved to sit together with his family in the living room. Seth believed that his marriage was a bit like his parents. He and Summer had less than nothing in common, just like his parents. That was why they worked so well together. They had learned to compromise and they did things on their own with their friends. Seth remembered when he and Anna had been dating. They had like everything in common and it hadn't worked. They were more like best friends, not a couple.

But he and Summer were a couple. He loved to spend time with her and because they didn't like the same things they were more focused at each other when they were about to do something. Like today, Seth and Summer didn't exactly watch the movie. They sat and watched their children, they watched each other and they thought about how happy they were with this family.

"Awww, look mummy. He's kissing her and they're gonna live happily ever after." Ava loved this movie, as a matter of fact she loved all movies about princesses and eternal love. Summer and Seth looked at their daughter; how could a little child be such a romantically being?

When the movie was over, Ava asked her parents: "Are you gonna be together forever? Is daddy your prince, mommy? Can't you tell me a story, daddy?" She was so excited and curious.

"Well, you never know if you're gonna spend the rest of your lives together with someone. But I can tell you that I hope we will." Seth always answered all her questions, which meant that he had to give a lot of answers on a day.

"Mommy, is daddy your prince. Is he?"

"He is, sweetie. And you're gonna find a prince when you're older too, baby. Just like Casey's gonna find a princess." Summer looked at her sleeping son in her arms. "I think I'm gonna take this little man up to his bed." By those words she walked with Casey out of the room, leaving Seth to answer the rest of Ava's questions.

"So daddy, can't you tell me a story about you and mummy? Please?" Ava looked at him with pleading eyes, the eyes he couldn't say no to.

"Okay, you win. What do you want to hear?"

"Um, what about when you knew that you loved mommy and she knew she loved you." Ava made herself comfortable in her father's lap as he began to talk.

"Well, I have loved your mother for as long as I can remember. When I was a little boy and she was a little girl, I named my boat after her. But I guess that when I really started to like her and when I was going somewhere with it was when uncle Ryan came."

"Keep talking daddy. I want to know." Seth had just made a small pause, but that was all it took for Ava to react.

"Well, you see. I was a bit of a dork and your mother was the queen of the school. When she entered the hallway all you could look at was her. After a while we started to date. But as being me I had to screw up a few times."

"Why, daddy? Why did you screw up when you loved her?"

"I don't know, I don't think that I knew that I loved her back then. I realized it when I was near to loose her to another guy." Seth stroke her dark hair as she laid in his lap. She looked so much as Summer. He noticed that she was asleep. Seth carefully took his daughter up in his arms and carried her upstairs. He met Summer in the hallway.

"Oh, she fell asleep too?" She whispered as she helped Seth take off her clothes and put her in bed. She kissed Ava goodnight and let Seth do the same.

When they were out of the room, Seth went inside Casey's room to say goodnight.

"Aren't they the cutest kids ever?" Summer said as they made their way downstairs.

"Yes, they are."

"What did you tell Ava before? Another story?"

"Yeah, about when I knew I loved you. I didn't get time to finish it though she fell asleep." Summer gave him a smile and leaned in for a kiss.

"So, dad called and changed the time tomorrow to six. Is that okay?"

"Of course, who will be there?"

"The usual, your parents, Julie, Kaitlin, Josh, Ryan, Felicity, Marissa, Anton and Sandra I think."

"It will be nice to meet everyone again; I haven't seen Marissa and Anton for a long time."

"Me either. I will be fun."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Hi, darling!" Neil gave his only daughter a hug. "Hi, sweetie!" Summer's stepmother Karen was also there.

Today it was a dinner at Neil's house, a family dinner. Neil and Karen now belonged to the Cohen/Nichol family since Summer and Seth were married and had children. Everyone was there; Julie and Kaitlin, now 22, her boyfriend Josh, Ryan with his wife Felicity and Marissa with her fiancé Anton and his four year old daughter Sandra. And of course Sandy and Kirsten.

"Marissa!" Summer had missed her friend. Marissa now lived in San Francisco and they didn't see as much of each other as they used to.

"Hi, Summer!" They hugged for a long time; it had been too long since.

"How are you? Still planning on the wedding?"

"Yeah, and speak of wedding, I want you to be my bridesmaid. You're my oldest friend." Summer was more than happy to.

"Of course, I love weddings and I wouldn't miss yours for anything in the world."

"Good." Marissa smiled to her friend. Sandra came running. "Hi, little one!"

"Sandra, you've grown. Last time I saw you, you were not much taller than Casey."

Sandra jumped up in Marissa's knee. "I want to play with Casey, but I can't find him. Where is he, Summer?" She looked at Summer with sad eyes.

"Let's go find him, shall we?" Summer took Sandra's tiny hand in her own and went outside to the garden which was filled with talking people. They found Ava and Casey playing with Felicity.

"There you guy's are. Sandra's been looking for you."

"We were just playing with Felice, mommy." Casey said. "But now we can play." He, Ava and Sandra ran to the playground Neil had built up for his grandchildren.

"They are great; I can't wait for this one to come out." She stroked her belly.

"Yeah, how far are you?"

"Five months, so it's time left. I'm still thinking about names."

"Yeah, that can be hard. Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?"

"No, we want it to be a surprise. But I was thinking of Elliott for a boy and Allison for a girl. What do you think?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So, Ryan man, are you excited about the baby?" Seth and Ryan stood chatting by the pool after dinner.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous. What if I will be a bad father?"

"You will definitely not be a bad father. Believe me, I was as nervous as you, but it turned out pretty well."

"Yeah, but I'm not you. You love your children more than anything. Isn't it hard to do the right things?"

"To be a father is the hardest thing in the world, but no one's a perfect father. If you just love them, and believe me you will, everything will be alright."

"Yeah, thanks. I think that I was kind of freaking out. I'm gonna go see Felicity." Seth noticed that Ryan maybe had said something before and now regretting it.

"Yeah, you do that. You can never, and I mean never, support your wife enough when it comes to pregnancy." Ryan gave him a smile and left to find his wife.

Summer soon approached by the pool.

"Hi, Seth!" She gave him a hug from behind and stood with him watching the sky.

"Hi, the kids asleep?"

"Yeah, they were exhausted. Did you have a great time tonight?"

"I did, you?"

"Yeah, Marissa asked me to be her bridesmaid and Kaitlin said she could take the kids on Wednesday."

"Wow, bridesmaid. She's really doing it. I'm glad that she and Ryan found their loves in the end. For so many years they tried, but I think it's best this way."

"Yeah, but it's sad though. It should've been we and them getting married."

"Summer! Seth!" Neil came up behind them.

"Hi dad! We had a great time tonight."

"I'm glad you did. I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you though." He sighed as he said it.

"Oh, what is it?"

"I think I better tell you tomorrow or when everyone's left. It's nothing that you will like, I assure you." Summer got worried, what could it be that was so bad. She felt Seth's arms tighten around her.

"I think I wanna know tonight, if that's alright."

"Of course, talk to you later then." He went inside again to say goodbye to the guests.

"What do you think it is?" Summer was confused. She had to know, she hated when people kept things for her.

"I have no idea, baby. But whatever it is I'm here for you."

"I know." She said hugging him hard, trying not to think too much.

To be continued…

**This leaves pretty much open in the air. Feel free to submit honest reviews and tell me if you have any ideas for anything.**


	5. The news

**Hello everybody! Keep giving me feedback and you who don't please do so. It means so much to me. Enjoy!**

Chapter five – The news

Everyone had now left except for Summer, Seth, Ava and Casey. The children were asleep in the guestroom and Summer, Seth and Neil sat in the living room while Karen cleared out the dining room.

Seth held Summers hand. Of course he was nervous, but he knew that what he was feeling couldn't compare to what his wife felt at the moment. When someone said they needed to talk it was never a good thing.

"So, Summer this is mostly about you, but if you want Seth with you it's okay. I think he might have to know too." Neil was nervous when he spoke, Seth could tell. He played with his fingers and couldn't look them in their eyes.

"Dad, just tell us." Summer wanted this to be over, she hated to be confused and not knowing.

"Alright. It's about your mother." Seth felt Summer tense next to him. Her mother was a very sensitive subject, Summer never mentioned her. Seth didn't know why and was afraid to ask so he had just let that be. He figured that she would come to him when she was ready. He didn't exactly know what to do and if Summer wanted him there still. He stroked her hand carefully and concentrated on her every move.

"Your mother is sick, Summer. She's got cancer and hasn't that much time left. You know she now lives in Minneapolis and you know about her problems. She wrote you as her closest relative and you are her daughter." He took a pause, not knowing how Summer took all of this. "Honey, I know it's not an easy thing to hear and deal with, but as being her closest relative you have some responsibilities. I think it's the best thing to inform you of everything right now because it would be hard for you to do this again."

As Neil gave them the information Summer just sat there holding Seth's hand. She didn't say anything or showing any kind of sign. She was completely still and calm. Seth knew that this was a shock for her. To hear about her mother who had left her as a little girl and now Summer was expected to help her at the hospital and stuff.

"Summer?" Neil said. He didn't get any respond. "Seth, has she told you anything about her mother?"

"No, I just know that she left when Summer was a little girl." He knew that this wasn't right. They shouldn't talk more about it, not when Summer was there. "I think we shall go home now, the kids need to sleep in their own beds."

"Yeah, I hope you're okay Summer. Call me tomorrow and we will talk more." Neil rose and went to help Seth get the kids. They left Summer by herself on the sofa. Seth knew that she needed some time alone to melt everything. He was going to talk to her later.

Summer didn't want to think about it. How dared she? She wasn't her mother any more. Summer had been dealing with her mother leaving when she was seven and then she had stooped talking about it. She hated her mother for leaving her, she had needed her. But now she couldn't come and think that Summer would be okay with this. She had said goodbye to her mother a long time before.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Seth, is it true that you don't know anything about Summers mother?"

"Yeah, she doesn't speak about her and I didn't want to push her."

"Her mother is a very sensitive thing to talk about with Summer, but I think it's for the best if she tells you, not me. She will tell you, I know she will."

"Thanks, I hope she'll tell me. But now I'm just gonna be there for her. She was so strange down there. She didn't say a word. The usual Summer would have said something like "Oh, she's got cancer. Good to know." Seth smiled as he said it, but got back stone serious. This wasn't Summer, now everything was very wrong.

"She would, but she's lucky to have you. Just be patient and if there's any problems with the kids just call me, okay?"

"Okay, thanks again." Seth and Neil carried the kids to the car. Summer and Seth said goodbye to Neil and then went home in silence.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When the children were in their beds Summer and Seth went to their bedroom.

"Summer?" She hadn't said a word since they got home. It was just too hard and she had no idea how to act or how to deal with something like this.

"Yeah?" She answered taking her jewellery off.

"I'm sorry." Seth's words were small, but they were full of compassion and pity. And his words were all it took for Summer to throw herself in his arms sobbing. Seth held her tight and stroked her hair.

"It's okay baby. I'm here, you're okay." He whispered soft in her ear as she cried into his chest. Seth hated when she cried, but he knew that Summer needed to right now. He was gonna be there for her and help her.

When Summer calmed down a little she turned her head to the side. She kept it on Seth's chest and heard his heart beat. "I don't know what to do, Seth."

"You don't have to right now, lets just go to bed and you can rest. You'll need it." He walked her to the bathroom where they brushed their teeth and washed their faces. Then they changed clothes and crept down under the sheets, close to each other.

"I'm sorry that you don't know." Summer said as she lay with her head next to Seth's.

"Hey, I understand Summer. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said that for Summer, but of course he was dying to know. He kissed her nose and looked her in her eyes. "I love you and I will help you through this."

A single tear rolled down Summers cheek. "I love you too, so much. Thank you for being here; I don't know what I would do without you. I can't tell you now, but I will, promise." She pulled her arms round him and hugged the man she loved tight. He took her smell into his nose and pulled her to lie close to him. For that moment everything in the world disappeared, it was just the two of them in a bed. Nothing could ever keep them apart.

To be continued…

**I know that this chapter is a little odd and it's short. I will try to write a better chapter as the next one, this one I just wrote. Please review! That will help me update faster. Now I don't think I've got time to update as much as I have.**


	6. Sunshine

**This chapter is probably not gonna give you guys any answers, but you do want it to be a long story, right?**

Chapter six - Sunshine

The early sunrays were forming lines from the Venetian blinds on the sheets. It was usually no problem for Californian people, they were used to the sun always be there. But this morning, Summer woke up. If it was because of the sun she didn't know. She slowly turned around so she lay on her back, watching the ceiling.

Next to her Seth was snoring quietly and she knew that now wasn't a time to wake him up. Her husband was amazing, he was always there for her and she knew that he would do everything she said at this moment. If she wanted him to wake up, do breakfast to the kids, take them to school and then work all day, he would. Or if she said that she needed him to be with her, he would stay home and try his very best to please her. But today she didn't want him to do anything. She just wanted him to be there. She wanted to wake up with him by her side; she wanted them to eat breakfast together with the kids. She wanted things to be normal, at least for a while.

Summer looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was early, but she knew that she couldn't go back to sleep yet. She decided to get up. Summer took her dressing gown and made her way to the children's rooms.

First she entered Casey's. He was asleep in his bed. Casey was such a nice boy, he always did everything she and Seth told him. He had no problem sleeping and when he was a baby he had been very calm and kind, not wild and yelling as Ava had been. She had been a complicated child and after her Summer wasn't sure if she wanted more kids. But she was glad that she had changed her mind. Otherwise her little baby boy wouldn't be here. Casey were a little of mommy's boy. He was a little shy and loved to be safe in mommy's arms, or daddy's. He was happy to watch when Summer made breakfast or when she was getting ready for a party. He was never bored and he never complained. Seth once said that Casey was as much in love with her as he was. Summer smiled and leaned over Casey to give him a kiss on his head before leaving the room.

In Ava's room everything was pink and the room was filled with Barbie's and princesses. Ava loved to dress up and pretend that she was a princess. She loved that Seth called her his princess. Ava was the most girly child ever. Seth always blamed that on Summer, but she knew that he deep down enjoyed that his daughter was a little princess and girly. Their kids were much like themselves. Ava was like Summer and Casey was like Seth. They were little Summer and little Seth.

As Summer walked to the bed to give Ava a kiss too, stepped on a painting. Ava had painted Seth, Summer, Casey and herself and written "my family" underneath. It was a beautiful painting and Summer got tears in her eyes as she looked at it. It was so sweet, only a kid could make a painting of a family so special. Summer placed it on the table and gave her daughter a kiss. "I love you." She whispered.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Seth opened his eyes and immediately noticed that Summer wasn't there. He didn't feel her smell and he didn't hear her breaths. Seth quickly grabbled his dressing gown and saw that Summers was gone. He ran down the stairs. He didn't know why, but he had become worried when she wasn't laying next to him as he woke up. He thought that something might have happened but when he saw her getting the breakfast ready in the kitchen, he knew that he had over reacted. She looked fine, she was fine.

"Good morning!" Summer said with a big smile on her face. She gave him a passionate kiss to a confused Seth.

"Um...Good morning!"

"What are you doing up this early?" Seth never got up by himself, he always waited for Summer to come and wake him up. Seth knew that these words might turn her mood, but he always told her the truth.

"When I woke up and you weren't there I got worried. I guess I over reacted a bit." Summers smile became smaller and she looked him in his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."

"You are?"

"Yeah, for the moment everything's great. I want to spend this day without thinking of it. So, we'll talk about everything tomorrow, okay?" Summer looked at him with serious eyes.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"It is. And I'm glad that you were worried, but not anymore. In this house on this day there's not allowed to worry."

"Deal." Seth gave in for another kiss. She quickly opened his mouth with her tongue and massaged his with it.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So, which one do you want today? The white one or the pink one?" Summer held two dresses in front of Ava. The white one was made of silk and had a light yellow band in the back and the pink one had small white flowers all over.

"The white one mommy, then I'm gonna match you." Summer had a white skirt and a yellow top. Summer, who now was a designer, always dressed neat and sophisticated. She always made Seth, Ava and Casey wear designer clothes and didn't accept everything they wanted to buy. But her style was brilliant and they knew that Summer was a person to trust when it came to clothes.

"Good choice, sweetie." Summer helped Ava put on the dress and a matching pair of shoes.

"Can I have my new buckle, mommy?"

"Sure, it will look perfect today." Summer brushed her daughters long, brown and wavy hair and put the silver buckle which was filled with pearls on the back of her head.

"You're beautiful." Summer smiled at the little girl who looked herself in the mirror happily.

"Daddy says I've got my looks from you."

"Oh, I couldn't possible look as cute as you." Summer said as she started to tickle Ava.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Oh, don't our girls look just beautiful." Seth said to Casey as Summer and Ava came down the stairs. Casey laughed as he sat in his fathers arms.

Casey and Seth were also a little dressed up. Seth had a blue shirt and little Casey had a white shirt. He looked so cute.

"Hi, you guys. You're so cute." Summer said kissing them both.

"Mommy, we're not ciuut. Babies are ciuut. We're cool, right daddy?"

"Of course we're cool. Aren't we Summer?" He smiled at her and they both thought that their boy was the cutest ever, or coolest ever as he wanted them to say.

"You're so cool. And ready to go, I assume?"

"Yeah!" Casey and Ava yelled. They loved to go into town and they loved to dress up.

"Okay, let's go everybody." Seth said and wrapped one arm around Summer and led her out to the car. The kids stood already waiting by the garage.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Ring! Ring!_

The phone had started to ring as they locked the door.

_"Hi, Summer, Seth! I hope you are okay. Please call me back, I want to talk about ... you know what. Bye!"_

_To be continued…_

_**Please review!**_


	7. Into town

**Thank you all for your reviews!**

**I'm sorry about the misunderstanding in last chapter. It was just Neil who called. Nothing important or nothing had happened. I just wanted to show that Summer didn't care about all those stuff during that day. Hope you all get it. It was my mistake; I guess I have to be clearer about things like that.**

Chapter seven – Into Town

"They're adorable."

"Yes, they are."

Summer and Seth sat on a bench, watching their children ride a merry-go-round. They laughed and screamed and their clothes and hair blew by the speed.

"Sometimes I wish I could do that." Summer said. It was more of a thought, but it came out loud.

"Do what? Go a merry-go-round?"

"No, be a child and don't care about difficult things and responsibilities. To not care of anything else than the moment and to have fun."

Seth watched his wife with sad eyes. He knew that she was pointing on her mother, but he decided not to bring her up. Summer had said that she didn't want to talk about it that day and Seth wasn't going to push her.

"But..." Set started.

"Baby, I'm gonna be just fine. But I have to leave, alone." Her voice was very decisively and Seth knew that she was serious. Maybe it was for the best. The kids would appreciate if one of them stayed home.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"Thank you for understanding." She said and kissed his lips. They didn't get time to deepen it cos' Casey jumped up in their arms.

"Hi, little guy. Was it fun?" Seth lifted him up to sit on his knee.

"Yeah, did you see us?"

"We did. Where's your sister?" They had now noticed that Ava wasn't there with them. Seth could see the concern well up in Summer's eyes.

"Oh my God. She was just there."

"Calm down, Sum. Let's go ask the man over there." He pointed at a man standing outside the merry-go-round.

"Yeah." Summer said, trying to stay calm. Ava was probably just saying hi to a dog or someone she knew.

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a little girl? She's six year old and has got dark hair and a white dress." Seth said as they reached the man.

"I'm afraid I haven't. There are so many children around here. I may have seen her, but I can't remember that girl. I'm sorry." You could see that the man was sorry, he had sad eyes and shook his head.

"She's got long hair and it's a butterfly buckle in it. Her dress has got two yellow bands and she's got white shoes." Summer was starting to panic and Seth noticed. He was also scared for his daughter, but he had to stay strong for Summer and Casey, who sat on his arm.

"I'm sorry, I can't remember a girl like that. But if you want I can call for her in the speaker."

"We would like that, thank you so much." Seth said while he rubbed his wife's back.

"Seth..." Summer said with an unstable voice.

"We'll find her, baby. She's probably just hiding or saying hi to someone. She'll come here when the man calls for her in the speaker." Seth had a very comforting voice and it helped Summer a bit, but she was still so worried.

"Daddy!" Casey started to cry. He was scared by his parents worry.

"It's okay, sweetie. Ava's coming soon." Summer said and stroked her sons hair. Casey buried his head in Seth, but let Summer hold his little hand. Summer looked at Seth, she wanted to cry too. Seth pointed for her to join the hug. Summer stepped closer and Seth wrapped his free hand round Summer and kissed her head. Summer had tears in her eyes, but didn't let them fall.

"Excuse me…" The man approached. "I will need to know your daughter's name and your names."

"Of course." Summer let go of Seth and Casey and wrote down the information on a peace of paper, which she gave to the man. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, I just hope that she come's back to you." He said before he walked away.

Summer stepped back to her son and husband. It seemed to be forever, but finally they heard the sound of the speaker.

"May I have your attention please? A little girl named Ava Summer Jacqueline Cohen is missing from her parents Summer and Seth Cohen. She's six years old and has got dark, long hair and a white dress. I you all could keep your eyes open and please contact the ticket booth if you find her or has any information. I repeat; Ava Summer Jacqueline Cohen, your parents are waiting for you at the ticket booth. Thank you for your attention."

To be continued…

_**So, what do you think? Please let me know. **_


	8. Tears

**I want to clear out that this story is about Summer and Seth, not Marissa and Ryan. I'm not a big fan of them on the show. I think that they are stealing all the attention and it's a lot about them and not Summer and Seth. So in this story I don't think that I will let them take up a lot of space, because they're doing it in the show. I hope that you keep reading the story and accept that it's about the amazing couple Summer and Seth. **

**Keep on reviewing, I'm not afraid of critics; I learn from them. So please feel free to submit a review, but read first :)**

Chapter eight - Tears

When the message had reached out to the people it couldn't take long till someone found Ava. Seth still had Casey, who had now stopped crying, in his arms. He was still sad though and clanged to Seth's neck. Seth was terrified that something might have happened to his little princess, but he didn't show it on the outside. He was the man and he had to hold Casey and comfort Summer. He couldn't just flip out.

Summer was looking around, desperately searching for Ava. But no Ava was to be seen. The tears finally ran down her cheeks and Seth leaned her into his chest. She knew that it wasn't a good idea to cry in front of Casey, but she couldn't hold it back any more.

"It will be okay. We'll find her." Seth whispered in her ear.

"What if we don't? What if she's lost and someone hurts her. She's just a little girl, she can't help herself." Summer sobbed and tried to keep her voice calm so that Casey wouldn't get more upset. "What if….."Seth stopped his wife.

"Ava!" Casey yelled and reached for her with his little arms. Ava came walking with the man who had talked in the speaker. Summer immediately ran towards her and lifted her up, hugging her hard. Seth and Casey joined the hug and they stood there all hugging and crying.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Ava cried as she climbed into her fathers arms, while he handed Casey to Summer.

"It's okay, my princess. You're here now and that's what's important." Seth sad while he stroked her hair and hugged her.

"Yes, do you want to go home now, sweetie?" Summer asked and tried to touch her cheek, but Ava turned away. Seth could see that Summer became upset and he touched her arm lightly.

"Come on, let's go home. Are you a little tired?" Seth said.

They all went to the car which wasn't far away and started their way home. Everyone was quiet during the ride home and you could see a single tear running down Summer's cheek. She was so happy that Ava was fine, but also a little hurt by Ava's rejection earlier. She was just a little sensitive right now and overreacted, but it seemed as Ava didn't want to hug her when Summer had lifted her up either.

Seth watched his wife with concern, she was crying quietly, careful not to show the children. He wondered if she just was happy or if it was something else. He grabbed her hand and stroked it gently as they drove up on their driveway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At eight o'clock the children were asleep and Seth had called the man to say thank you. Ava still hadn't told them about where she was, but Summer and Seth decided not to ask her about it tonight.

Summer and Seth laid in each others arms downstairs in the couch.

"Summer?" Seth asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you crying in the car?" He said with a concern in his voice. Summer sighed.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Ava doesn't want me to touch her. I was so happy that she was alright and she… she didn't hug me back and I wasn't allowed to touch her later on. "Seth tightened his arms around her.

"She was probably just upset. Why wouldn't she want you to touch her? She loves you." Seth then leaned in for a kiss and they started to make out. Summer played with the curls in his hair while she kissed him passionately. Seth pulled her on top of him and stroked her lower back.

"MOMMY!" They heard a scream from upstairs and jumped up. "MOMMY!" It was Ava who screamed. Summer and Seth ran as fast as they could upstairs and found Ava screaming in her sleep.

"Sweetie, wake up! It's just a bad dream." Summer shock Ava when they heard a new cry, this time from Casey.

"He must have woken up by her screams. I'll go." Seth said and left Summer with Ava, who started to wake up.

"Hi, baby. Come here. You just had a bad dream." Summer said in a comforting tone and took Ava in her arms. Ava started to cry hard and hugged her mother tight. "It's okay, Ava." Summer kissed her forehead and rocked her.

"I don't want you to leave, mommy." She cried.

"What?" Summer said. "I'm not gonna leave you, I'm here." Where in the world had Ava got that idea from? Summer would never leave her.

"But I heard you. You said that you were leaving. Please mommy, don't leave." Ava said between the sobbing as she buried her head in Summer's shirt. Now it was clear to Summer. Ava had been listening to hers and Seth's conversation by the merry-go-round.

"Baby, I'm definitely not leaving you. Not ever. I love you and your dad and brother way too much to leave you. I'm always gonna be here."

"But you said that you were…"

"I didn't mean that I was leaving. I just have to go visit a friend who's very sick. Your father offered himself to come with me, but I said that he had to stay with you and Casey. Therefore I'm gonna see her alone. But I will come back; I won't be away for long." Summer felt terrible for making her daughter believe that she would leave them, she knew how it felt when a mother left and she would never do that to her children. Summer kissed her daughter everywhere in her face and wiped the tears away.

"Do you have to go?" Ava asked. She was no longer crying.

"Yes, she's very sick and I'm not sure that I will see her again if I don't go."

"Is she going to die, mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie." Summer said to her daughter, it now went real to Summer that her mother was gonna die.

"Then I think you should see her. I would like to see you if you were gonna die." Ava paused. "Mom, I don't want you to die, then I wouldn't have my mommy."

"Oh sweetie, I'm not gonna die for a long time." Summer went happy by her daughter's words, but also sad. Her mother was going to die; she was gonna loose her mother. "I love you." She said and hugged Ava once more.

"I love you too, mommy."

"Now, do you think that you can go back to sleep?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I went away today. I didn't mean to make you cry or get that worried."

"I know you didn't baby. But you're back and you're safe now."

"Night, mommy!"

"Good night, my darling. I love you."

Summer let the lamp on the drawer be turned on and closed the door. On her way to hers and Seth's bedroom she saw that Casey was back to sleep in his bed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In the bedroom Seth was making the bed ready. They were exhausted and needed to sleep early. Summer and Seth's bedroom was green and beige and they had a king sized bed. It was a beautiful room which had everything. There was the bathroom, the wardrobe, the fireplace, the TV, the family pictures and of course Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle.

"Hi." Summer said as she gave her husband a hug from behind.

"Hi. Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's sleeping now."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"Yeah, she heard us talk by the merry-go-round. She thought that I was gonna leave you." The last part Summer said in a very low voice. The fact that her daughter had thought that about her made Summer want to cry. Her lip started to quiver and she got tears in her eyes.

"You would never leave us, she knows that." Seth said as he embraced her. Summer felt so safe in his arms. Summer was a very tiny person and Seth loved that he could comfort her and hold her like a child sometimes. She was so small and precious and he always wanted to protect her.

"Now she does. I told her that I have to visit a friend and I said that she is very sick and is gonna die soon. Ava said that she didn't want me to die, cos' then she wouldn't have her mommy." Seth smiled at her words; he knew that when a small person said something like that it meant a lot. He could picture his daughter when she had told Summer. "I hate her for what she did, but I don't want her to die Seth." Summer sighed and rested her head on Seth's shoulder.

"It's alright Sum. Of course you don't want your mother to die, you're a good person. No one deserves to die and most people deserve a second chance. You're doing the right thing by going visiting her. You're so brave and strong Sum." Seth said and kissed the top of her head, he was really proud of his wife. He didn't know what Summer's mother had done, but no matter what a person with a big heart didn't wish for anyone to die. Summer was a person like that.

"You're not mad because I want you to stay here, are you?"

"No, of course not. I support your decision, but if you change your mind you know I'll come."

"I know, thanks. I think it's one of those things that you have to do alone, you know?"

"I know."

To be continued…

**So now Ava's back. I never meant her to disappear and I didn't want it to be too dramatic. I just wanted her to be sad and not wanting Summer to leave. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please let me know what you think so far and I also want your ideas for upcoming chapters. **

**Have a great time and please review!**


	9. Tears 2

**I want to clear out that this story is about Summer and Seth, not Marissa and Ryan. I'm not a big fan of them on the show. I think that they are stealing all the attention and it's a lot about them and not Summer and Seth. So in this story I don't think that I will let them take up a lot of space, because they're doing it in the show. I hope that you keep reading the story and accept that it's about the amazing couple Summer and Seth. **

**Keep on reviewing, I'm not afraid of critics; I learn from them. So please feel free to submit a review, but read first :)**

Chapter nine - Tears

When the message had reached out to the people it couldn't take long till someone found Ava. Seth still had Casey, who had now stopped crying, in his arms. He was still sad though and clanged to Seth's neck. Seth was terrified that something might have happened to his little princess, but he didn't show it on the outside. He was the man and he had to hold Casey and comfort Summer. He couldn't just flip out.

Summer was looking around, desperately searching for Ava. But no Ava was to be seen. The tears finally ran down her cheeks and Seth leaned her into his chest. She knew that it wasn't a good idea to cry in front of Casey, but she couldn't hold it back any more.

"It will be okay. We'll find her." Seth whispered in her ear.

"What if we don't? What if she's lost and someone hurts her. She's just a little girl, she can't help herself." Summer sobbed and tried to keep her voice calm so that Casey wouldn't get more upset. "What if….."Seth stopped his wife.

"Ava!" Casey yelled and reached for her with his little arms. Ava came walking with the man who had talked in the speaker. Summer immediately ran towards her and lifted her up, hugging her hard. Seth and Casey joined the hug and they stood there all hugging and crying.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Ava cried as she climbed into her fathers arms, while he handed Casey to Summer.

"It's okay, my princess. You're here now and that's what's important." Seth sad while he stroked her hair and hugged her.

"Yes, do you want to go home now, sweetie?" Summer asked and tried to touch her cheek, but Ava turned away. Seth could see that Summer became upset and he touched her arm lightly.

"Come on, let's go home. Are you a little tired?" Seth said.

They all went to the car which wasn't far away and started their way home. Everyone was quiet during the ride home and you could see a single tear running down Summer's cheek. She was so happy that Ava was fine, but also a little hurt by Ava's rejection earlier. She was just a little sensitive right now and overreacted, but it seemed as Ava didn't want to hug her when Summer had lifted her up either.

Seth watched his wife with concern, she was crying quietly, careful not to show the children. He wondered if she just was happy or if it was something else. He grabbed her hand and stroked it gently as they drove up on their driveway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At eight o'clock the children were asleep and Seth had called the man to say thank you. Ava still hadn't told them about where she was, but Summer and Seth decided not to ask her about it tonight.

Summer and Seth laid in each others arms downstairs in the couch.

"Summer?" Seth asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you crying in the car?" He said with a concern in his voice. Summer sighed.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling that Ava doesn't want me to touch her. I was so happy that she was alright and she… she didn't hug me back and I wasn't allowed to touch her later on. "Seth tightened his arms around her.

"She was probably just upset. Why wouldn't she want you to touch her? She loves you." Seth then leaned in for a kiss and they started to make out. Summer played with the curls in his hair while she kissed him passionately. Seth pulled her on top of him and stroked her lower back.

"MOMMY!" They heard a scream from upstairs and jumped up. "MOMMY!" It was Ava who screamed. Summer and Seth ran as fast as they could upstairs and found Ava screaming in her sleep.

"Sweetie, wake up! It's just a bad dream." Summer shock Ava when they heard a new cry, this time from Casey.

"He must have woken up by her screams. I'll go." Seth said and left Summer with Ava, who started to wake up.

"Hi, baby. Come here. You just had a bad dream." Summer said in a comforting tone and took Ava in her arms. Ava started to cry hard and hugged her mother tight. "It's okay, Ava." Summer kissed her forehead and rocked her.

"I don't want you to leave, mommy." She cried.

"What?" Summer said. "I'm not gonna leave you, I'm here." Where in the world had Ava got that idea from? Summer would never leave her.

"But I heard you. You said that you were leaving. Please mommy, don't leave." Ava said between the sobbing as she buried her head in Summer's shirt. Now it was clear to Summer. Ava had been listening to hers and Seth's conversation by the merry-go-round.

"Baby, I'm definitely not leaving you. Not ever. I love you and your dad and brother way too much to leave you. I'm always gonna be here."

"But you said that you were…"

"I didn't mean that I was leaving. I just have to go visit a friend who's very sick. Your father offered himself to come with me, but I said that he had to stay with you and Casey. Therefore I'm gonna see her alone. But I will come back; I won't be away for long." Summer felt terrible for making her daughter believe that she would leave them, she knew how it felt when a mother left and she would never do that to her children. Summer kissed her daughter everywhere in her face and wiped the tears away.

"Do you have to go?" Ava asked. She was no longer crying.

"Yes, she's very sick and I'm not sure that I will see her again if I don't go."

"Is she going to die, mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie." Summer said to her daughter, it now went real to Summer that her mother was gonna die.

"Then I think you should see her. I would like to see you if you were gonna die." Ava paused. "Mom, I don't want you to die, then I wouldn't have my mommy."

"Oh sweetie, I'm not gonna die for a long time." Summer went happy by her daughter's words, but also sad. Her mother was going to die; she was gonna loose her mother. "I love you." She said and hugged Ava once more.

"I love you too, mommy."

"Now, do you think that you can go back to sleep?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I went away today. I didn't mean to make you cry or get that worried."

"I know you didn't baby. But you're back and you're safe now."

"Night, mommy!"

"Good night, my darling. I love you."

Summer let the lamp on the drawer be turned on and closed the door. On her way to hers and Seth's bedroom she saw that Casey was back to sleep in his bed.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

In the bedroom Seth was making the bed ready. They were exhausted and needed to sleep early. Summer and Seth's bedroom was green and beige and they had a king sized bed. It was a beautiful room which had everything. There was the bathroom, the wardrobe, the fireplace, the TV, the family pictures and of course Captain Oats and Princess Sparkle.

"Hi." Summer said as she gave her husband a hug from behind.

"Hi. Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's sleeping now."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"Yeah, she heard us talk by the merry-go-round. She thought that I was gonna leave you." The last part Summer said in a very low voice. The fact that her daughter had thought that about her made Summer want to cry. Her lip started to quiver and she got tears in her eyes.

"You would never leave us, she knows that." Seth said as he embraced her. Summer felt so safe in his arms. Summer was a very tiny person and Seth loved that he could comfort her and hold her like a child sometimes. She was so small and precious and he always wanted to protect her.

"Now she does. I told her that I have to visit a friend and I said that she is very sick and is gonna die soon. Ava said that she didn't want me to die, cos' then she wouldn't have her mommy." Seth smiled at her words; he knew that when a small person said something like that it meant a lot. He could picture his daughter when she had told Summer. "I hate her for what she did, but I don't want her to die Seth." Summer sighed and rested her head on Seth's shoulder.

"It's alright Sum. Of course you don't want your mother to die, you're a good person. No one deserves to die and most people deserve a second chance. You're doing the right thing by going visiting her. You're so brave and strong Sum." Seth said and kissed the top of her head, he was really proud of his wife. He didn't know what Summer's mother had done, but no matter what a person with a big heart didn't wish for anyone to die. Summer was a person like that.

"You're not mad because I want you to stay here, are you?"

"No, of course not. I support your decision, but if you change your mind you know I'll come."

"I know, thanks. I think it's one of those things that you have to do alone, you know?"

"I know."

To be continued…

**So now Ava's back. I never meant her to disappear and I didn't want it to be too dramatic. I just wanted her to be sad and not wanting Summer to leave. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please let me know what you think so far and I also want your ideas for upcoming chapters. **

**Have a great time and please review!**


	10. Together

**Hi guys! **

**I'm sorry if any of you were disappointed when my last update wasn't a new chapter. I should have written that in the summary, next time. **

**So thanks for your ideas, it helped me out. Just to read them gave me inspiration and you had a lot of ideas for Summer's meeting with Francesca. **

**You thought that Seth and Summer were too perfect with each other and maybe they are so I will try to make them less perfect. **

**I see Summer and Seth as really sweet towards each other and they have this LOVE for each other that's very rare. When they are teenagers, like in the show, they fight a lot but when they are growing up and married I don't think they'll be the same persons. That's one reason for why I'm writing a future fic; I can change their characters a little, cos it's hard to write them exact as in the show. **

**Hope you like the chapter. It's not that good, but it will help me to continue things. Please read and review! **

Chapter ten - Together

Once Summer had decided to go to Minneapolis, Seth had booked a ticket for two days later. They all agreed that Summer should leave as soon as possible. When that was the case it would sooner be over and Summer wouldn't have too be nervous for a long time.

Now it was Summer's last day in Newport and she and Ava were shopping with Marissa and Sandra, who were visiting for a couple of days. Seth was home with Casey when the door bell ran.

"I'll get it, daddy!" Casey yelled as he ran to the door with Seth not far behind him. Neil appeared as Casey opened the door.

"Grandpa!" Casey threw himself into Neil's arms.

"Hi, isn't it my favourite grandson." Neil said and lifted Casey up into his arms.

"Hi, Neil. Come on in." Seth said. They entered the living room and sat down at the couch.

"Casey, why don't you go play with your toys. " Seth suggested. He wanted to talk alone with Neil.

"Sure daddy." Casey immediately went to the kitchen where he had left his toys.

"He's such a sweet boy. He's really listening to you."

"Yeah, he's really good. Must have got that from Summer, I never listened to my parents. I did the opposite of what they said." Seth said with a laugh.

"Maybe, Summer was a good kid. But I really spoilt her and gave her everything she wanted." Neil said a little embarrassed.

"Well, she turned out pretty good."

"Yeah, she did…"

"Do you think she will be okay?" Seth quickly added with a changed intonation.

"Well, her mother's made a deep scare in Summer's heart. But she said she wanted to go alone. Personally I think someone should go with her, but she decides. I've never understood her feelings when it comes to Francesca.

"I guess I just can support her decision." Seth sighed.

"Yeah, she knows that you're there for her if she need you."

"Yeah..."

"So, I'm coming over tomorrow to say goodbye to her. I have too do a few errands for Karen."

"Sure, I'll let Summer know."

Both Neil and Seth stood up and went out to the kitchen where Casey played.

"Casey, I'm gonna go now."

"So soon, grandpa?" Casey gave Neil a hug.

"Yeah, your mother and sister will be home soon, I assume?" He looked at Seth who nodded.

"Well, bye then. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Neil."

"Bye, bye." Casey said and waved with his tiny little arm.

"Daddy?" Casey said as Neil had left.

"Yes, Casey?"

"Can we go out to the swing, pleeese?"

"Sure, little guy." Seth said and walked out to the garden with Casey on his arm.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Summer loved all kinds of flowers and their garden was filled with flowers in every colour. There were roses, lilies, sunflowers, lavender, magnolia, jasmine, honeysuckle and hundreds of species that Seth had no idea what it was. Even if he hated to take care of the garden and wasn't interested in flowers at all he couldn't deny that their garden was the most beautiful garden he had ever been in. He was really proud of it.

"Daddy!" Seth turned his mind back to reality as Ava jumped up in his arms. He lifted her up. Although she was six years old Ava was short and tiny. And she didn't weigh much either. Ava was as tiny as Summer must have been in that age. Speaking of Summer, who now entered the garden, and seemed to be in a lovely mood.

"Hi, you guys were gone for a long time." Seth said and walked towards her since Ava had started to help Casey with the swing.

"Well, I helped Marissa to get some things for the wedding and then the girls wanted to eat and you know how it goes." Summer said smiling. She walked into a bear embrace from Seth and rested her head on his shoulder. It felt so good to be home again. She loved to go into town and she loved to shop, but the best part of it was to come home to Seth.

"Did you have a good time?" Seth asked as he still held her in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna be able to shop here for a while so it was great. It was also good to see Marissa again and Sandra. Sandra's almost as tall as Ava is. So how was your day? Was Casey good?"

"Yeah, but he's always good. We went to visit my parents and relaxed at home. It's been a great day, though I missed you." Summer couldn't not smile at him whenever he said something like that. He was so sweet.

"I missed you too. But it was a good practise for the coming week." Her words made them both hug each other harder.

"Yeah, but we're gonna make it. Thanks to Bell."

"Bell?" Summer asked confused as she looked up at Seth.

"Yeah, he invented the phone, which I think we're gonna use a lot."

"Oh, the phone." Summer tried to laugh but couldn't bring herself to it. She was gonna miss his sarcasm and irony.

"Hey, Sum. You okay?"

"Yeah, I just...It feels like I'm not gonna see you for so long. I mean it's not that long, but I'm already missing you." Summer said and met his eyes with her dark, now sad ones. They knew that this was gonna be hard for them both.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Kids, daddy and I have something to tell you." Summer said after dinner. They all sat in the living room and the children's program was over. Ava's and Casey's eyes quickly turned to their parents.

"One of your mommy's friends is very sick and mommy has to go see her."

"I'm not gonna be away for a long time and daddy's gonna stay here with you." Summer continued. "She's living in Minneapolis, do you know where that is?" The kids shock their heads.

"It's very far from here, and I've never been there. You know what, I'm gonna take a lot of pictures and show you when I come back, okay?" Summer said, trying to make her kids a little happier about the news.

"When aju goin, mommy?" Casey carefully asked. Summer lifted him to sit in her knee and kissed his head.

"Tomorrow." She said with a low voice. Seth put his hand on her back and massaged it a little.

"Tomorrow! But, mommy. Will you be home for my birthday?" Ava said as also she climbed up into her mothers lap.

"Of course I'm home then. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Summer said and hugged her children tight. Tears started to fall down her cheeks, unable for her to stop them.

"Mommy, you're crying." Ava said and kissed her mother on her cheek.

"Why are you crying, mommy?" Casey asked.

"I'm just gonna miss you so much, baby." Now Seth also joined the hug, also wanting to cry. In this couch everything that was important in life sat. Summer resting her body against him with the children in her lap, hugging her tight. They were the most important thing and they were gonna make it through this week with their love.

To be continued…

**Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. **


	11. The big Ocean

**Thanks everyone who reviewed! **

**I'm really not sure about the spelling in my story. I'm sure I'm making grammatical mistakes all the time and I hope that it's okay to read anyway. English isn't my first language; I live in Sweden. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter eleven - The big Ocean

The curtain flapped by the wind from outside. It was the month of October and the wind was a little cool for the season. Outside, the night was very quiet, only the waves from the ocean could be heard. The sky was bright and you could see thousands of stars that glittered on the black background.

Flashback

Summer stood outside Kirsten and Sandy's house. It wasn't late and it was just her and Seth home, the other ones were at a Newport event, which didn't excite Summer and Seth so they went home early.

Summer watched the water in the pool float around as she waited for Seth. He'd said that he had to get something important and he had told her to wait for him outside. She couldn't figure out what could be that important, but decided to wait and see.

"Hello, Summer!" Seth came up to her and kissed her cheek. He then took her hands and slowly walked her to a place in the garden that you had a view over the Pacific Ocean. Summer loved the ocean; it was so big and mysterious. When Seth stopped, Summer definitely wondered what he was doing.

"Cohen, what are you doing? I thought we decided to eat as we got home as we haven't eaten since lunch. "

"Shhhh. You'll get to eat soon, I promise." Seth pulled his fingers on her lips as she tried to speak.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

"Cohen, just get to the point, I'm starving." Summer complained.

"Will do. Okay. So, Summer, the past year we've been dating have been so great. I mean it's always been great to be with you, I mean not great all the time, but mostly. But the last year we've got closer I think and we've grew stronger. We've practically lived together all the time and I have learned so much about you." Seth then did a pause and squeezed her hands a little. Summer had no idea where this was going, but liked it.

"Cohen…" She started, but Seth stopped her.

"Please let me finish. I know that a lot of it doesn't make sense so I'll try to get to it." He cleared his throat and kneeled down in front of Summer. _Oh my God_. _Is this happening? Is he doing what I think he's doing? _Summer thought. She smiled at him as he caressed her hands, which laid in his.

"You and I, we're soul mates. I know you won't admit that you believe in those and maybe you don't. Never mind. To me, Sum, you're the one. You've always been the one for me and you'll always be. I think we've got enough prove that we're supposed to be with each other. That's why I'm asking you to spend your life with me as husband and wife. Would you do me the honour and marry me?" Seth looked right into her eyes and waited for any kind of respond.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" She asked, her voice a little fragile.

"Oh, I forgot. You see, it's the first time I'm doing this." He took out a silver ring from his pocket. Summer gave him a laugh, but turned quiet as he began to speak again.

"Summer, will you marry me?" The question was really simple. Summer had heard it so many times at TV before, but it still was so perfect and beautiful. And she knew why, it was because the man who sat on his knee was the man she loved. The question came from the one she wanted to be with. A few tears ran down her cheeks and she just looked at him. He was so handsome and sexy and cute. He was perfect.

"So…" Seth said and Summer could see that the sparkle in his eye seemed to disappear a little.

"Oh, oh. Sorry, I was just thinking." She said as she realized that he was waiting for an answer. "Of course I will marry you, Cohen. I love you."

"So your answer's yes?"

"Yes. God, yes." Summer said as she gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen. He then slid the ring onto her finger and stood up to face her. They just looked at each other and knew that what they'd done was the right thing.

"Great." Seth said and broke the silence. Summer couldn't do anything else but laugh at him. He also began to laugh and they threw themselves into each others arms. They kissed and help each other hard and long. As Summer hugged her FIANCÉ she looked at her left hand. She now had a diamond sitting on her finger, she was engaged.

End of Flashback

The memory automatically put a smile on her face. The ocean was Seth. Seth was the ocean. The waves reminded her of his way of always getting back to her. The horizon reminded her of what they had been huge and exiting. And the fact that it was so big reminded her of how much they could overcome together. The ocean was something that always was there, that you could always find. So was Seth, he would always be there, no matter what.

As Summer looked out over the ocean she knew that they were gonna make it. In some way they were, because they were together.

No one had ever given her such joy and happiness that Seth had given to her and no one ever would. She hated to be away from him, she could hardly stand a half day. But she had to do this on her own; it wasn't Seth's fault or her children's fault that she was so dam scared and insecure. No, it definitely wasn't. She wasn't gonna let them worry about her; she had to overcome her fear.

She was going to.

To be continued…

**I didn't want to leave it here, but that was for the best. In the next chapter Summer will be leaving and that will hopefully be a longer chapter. **

**Please review! **


	12. The goodbye

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a while! I've been busier than I thought I would be. **

**This chapter is about Summer leaving so it might be a little sad. It's a lot of conversation in it, I think. **

**Please R&R! **

Chapter twelve – The goodbye

"Now be good to your grandparents, I don't want them to be exhausted when I get back." Seth said to Ava and Casey, who both were hugging Summer goodbye. Summer had spent the whole day saying goodbye to everyone, especially her kids. They had got used to the fact that she would be away for a time and they weren't as sad any more.

Summer, kneeling on the floor, hugged both of them for the last time. She kissed their heads and softly whispered "I love you" in their ears, so quiet that Seth, Kirsten and Sandy couldn't hear it. Summer had to fight for holding her tears back; she had never really been away from her children before. It had only been for a day at most.

"Come on kids, you wanna help me and grandma make cookies?" Sandy asked, trying to be positive. Ava looked up at him; she loved to help in the kitchen.

"Alright, but maybe grandma could read a book instead or something." They all began to laugh at the little girl's comment. Everyone knew that the kitchen wasn't Kirsten's strong side. "You wanna help us, Casey?" She then asked her younger brother. Ava was always nice to her brother and loved to help him and be a good example.

"Yeah, what do you say? I'm sure daddy would love some cookies when he gets back." Summer said to her son, who still was stuck on her neck. He slowly pulled away and looked at Summer with his big, brown eyes. He had been crying and Summer stroke some tears away from his cheeks. She smiled at him and took him into a hug again.

"Everything will be alright, sweetie. We can talk on the phone and you will have Ava and daddy and your grandparents. I'm not gonna be away for long, promise."

"You promise?" Casey sobbed into her hair.

"I promise. Now, I and daddy have to go. Why don't you help your sister? She might need your help."

"Okay." He said and hugged her one more time before Summer went up.

"Ava?" Summer said and hugged her daughter too. "I love you and I'll call you tonight to say goodnight. Okay?"

"Okay, I love you too mummy."

"Love you too, mommy." Casey said hiding behind Sandy's legs.

"Okay then. See ya later everybody." Seth said as he led his wife out of their home. They all said bye and waved as Summer and Seth drove away to the airport.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So, this is it, huh?" Seth said as he and Summer stood in the airport preparing for Summer to leave.

"Yeah." Summer shortly answered as she looked down at the ground beneath her.

"Call me when you get there, will ya?"

"Yeah."

A silence fallowed. It was weird to say goodbye. They hadn't been away from each other in many years. They were used to do everything together. Seth carefully touched her chin, making her look at him. Her eyes were sad and tears started to form, but they didn't fall. Seth gave her a weak smile and took her in an embrace. They held each other tightly and breathed in each other's smell.

"I love you, Sum." Seth said as he kissed the top of her head, rubbing circles on her back with his hands.

"I love you too."

_"Flight 767 to Minneapolis, gate 69. Flight 767 to Minneapolis, gate 69."_ That was what they both feared; now it all came real.

"You have to go now Sum." Seth shortly said as they still were hugging. They weren't good at goodbyes, anybody could tell. Summer started to move in his arms and finally pulled away, looking up at him. She gave in for a light kiss and then she turned away, knowing that there wouldn't be easier if she stayed for a couple more minutes. It would be hard either way.

When Summer reached the crowd of people, slowly going into the gate, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was met by Seth's lips. She kissed him with all her power. This was a real kiss. It was passionate and tender. Suddenly Summer started to cry and pulled away. Tears ran down her cheeks and she sobbed hard. Seth took her into his arms once again and a tear escaped his eye too.

"I'm sorry Summer, I should just had let you go. I should have gone home." Seth whispered into her ear. "I just had to be near you again."

"I know, I'm glad that you're here. This is a proper goodbye isn't it? Us crying on an airport." Summer said and smiled.

"Yeah, it is. I wish it wasn't this hard."

"Of course it's hard. We've have never been away from each other like this before. No one can say that we're overreacting, because we're not."

"I know, Sum."

"I'm gonna miss you so much. You can't even imagine."

"I think I can, because I'm gonna miss you just as much. If not more."

"Seth?" Summer said not lifting her head from his chest.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Look around us." He did and there were people everywhere looking at them. They weren't that kind of people to think they were crazy and stupid. It was those people who thought that they were cute and they looked at them in awe. Seth couldn't help but smile as he kissed Summer's forehead.

"Could you stay here till it's my turn?"

"Of course I'm staying. Every second with you is precious."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Summer and Seth stood at the same spot as they had been for the last twenty minutes. It was now only a few people in the queue and the gate would soon close. They had both cried, but now they were so exhausted that they just stood there holding each other. Summer had her head in the place underneath Seth's chin and he rested his head on top of hers. The hall was pretty much empty; they could hear each others breaths, which they hadn't been able too on the whole time they'd been in the airport.

"_Last call for flight 767 to Minneapolis, gate 69"_

Summer pulled away a little. They were still holding each other, but they had enough space between them so they could face each other. Summer looked Seth in his eyes. They were a little teary, but you couldn't tell that he had been crying. She leaned in and pecked his lips. She could feel his arms go round her body tighter and he lifted her up from the ground a little. He deepened the kiss and they hugged tighter. After a minute or so he let her down.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"It will be alright."

"Yeah, I'll call you later."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting. Love ya."

"I love you too Cohen." Summer said and gave him a smile before she disappeared through the gate.

To be continued…

**Hope you liked it. **

**I'm not sure how the airport thing works and which airplanes that goes where. I have no idea what a 767 is or if they exist.**


	13. The memory

**Thank you so much for the reviews. A lot of you thought that last chapter was a little sad and maybe this story will be a little sad for a time. **

**Read and don't hesitate to review!**

Chapter 13 – The memory

"Hello!" A childish voice said.

"Hi, sweetie. It's mommy."

"I know it's you mommy, I can hear it in your voice."

"Right, so what're you doing?"

"I'm playing with Gracie in the living room. And you know what mommy?"

"No what?"

"Emma's mother called before and I'm gonna play with her tomorrow. We're gonna play with Gracie and Kelsey. You know Kelsey's her Barbie."

"I know Ava. What are your daddy doing and Casey?"

"Daddy's cleaning the kitchen and Casey's watching TV. It's mommy."

"Ava?"

"That was just daddy, he said that he wanted to talk to you and he said that he's gonna take us to bed soon."

"Okay, goodnight then. I'll talk to you more tomorrow."

"Okay, night mommy. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, night."

"Hi!"

"Hi, honey!"

"How was the flight? Is everything alright at the hotel? Because you are there, aren't you? No, Ava, stop that! Sorry Summer, did you say anything?"

Seth sounded like the busiest man ever.

"Cohen, if you just let me say goodnight to Casey so that you can put them to bed. We can talk later, okay?"

"Okay, but you're okay right?"

"I'm fine. Now, let me talk to Casey. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Mommy?"

"Hi my little boy! Are you okay? Tired?"

"I'm okay."

"So I just wanted to say goodnight to you. And I love you."

"Night mommy! Love you too."

"Bye baby, now get some sleep."

"Bye."

Summer put the phone down when she couldn't hear the noise from her family any more. They all seemed just fine without her and she missed to kiss her babies goodnight and read a bedtime story for them. She knew that Seth was handling everything and she was kind of jealous that she couldn't be the one to do those things. She was bored being all by herself.

What was she supposed to do alone in a hotel room in a town she never had been in before? It was pretty late so shopping wasn't an option, and she didn't feel like it either. Since when did Summer say no to shopping? Right, that would be since she travelled across the country away from her family to help her mother which she didn't know. Right, her mother.

Francesca Roberts. That was a name Summer still remembered, but that was pretty much it. Summer did remember a few things from her childhood, but she was only six when her mother left and when you're young you don't remember things. The few memories Summer had were the most painful ones.

The time when she fell of her bicycle and cried because her knee hurt, her mother comforting her and helping her wash her wound. The time she lost her favourite necklace and her mother took her to the mall to buy a new one, a more expensive one. And of course the night her mother left.

_It was the night before Christmas, Summer's favourite holiday._ _She was always exited about Christmas and the night before she tried to lay awake in her bed, so that she would hear when Santa came with the Christmas gifts. This night was not an exception. _

_Summer was lying in her room, with the lamp on her drawer on. Her room was full of shadows and pink light from the lamp. Summer usually wasn't afraid of anything, but tonight the dark scared her. It was like it was chasing her and crept closer and closer, only to in the end surround her and take her away. _

_Summer hugged her doll Melinda tighter and closed her eyes. She didn't want to be awake, she didn't want to wait for Santa, and she didn't want to be alone in the dark. She wrapped her blanket over her face and tried to fall asleep. That was when she heard it. She heard the front door open and the close. Santa! _

_Summer jumped out of bed and quietly walked out of her room and down the stairs. She couldn't hear anything, it was all quiet. The Christmas tree was in the living room and there were no gifts underneath it. Maybe Santa was hiding, Summer thought. She sneaked to the kitchen and saw that the light was still on. Maybe her parents had forgotten to turn them off or it had been Santa. But why would Santa hide? Santa would come say hello to her, she knew he would. _

_Summer continued to the dining room, where they had all their family photos. She loved to look at photos. Her mother and her would sit for hours and look at photos from when Summer was a little girl and from her parents wedding and Summer enjoyed it very much. But tonight something in the room was missing; the picture of her mother and father holding her when she was newborn. It was gone. The first thing that came through Summer's head was a thief. Someone must have taken it and maybe that someone still was in the house. Summer screamed with all her power and ran as fast as she could up the stairs and into her parent's bedroom. _

_Neil sat straight up in the bed and took a crying Summer in his arms. Between her sobbing Neil could hear something about a photo missing, the lights in the kitchen on and Santa. He tried to comfort his little girl, who was curled up into a boll in his arms. She then pulled away a little and looked up at him with her big, wet eyes._

_"Where's mommy?"_

To be continued…


	14. Why is it so hard?

Chapter 14 – Why is it so hard?

Summer woke up of the sound of her cell phone. She quickly got out of bed and answered her phone.

"Hello!" She said with a sleepy voice.

"Hi Summer! I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No, it's okay. I didn't even realize that I fell to sleep before. I must have past out after talking to you before."

"I just wanted to call you, but I can call you in the morning instead."

"No, I want to talk to you. I have all time in the world to sleep later. So, are the kids sleeping?"

"Yes, they are. I had to read the whole Winnie the Puh, but they're finally asleep."

"I wish I could kiss them goodnight."

"I know, but you know what? Let's talk about something fun!"

"Okay, like what?"

"Eh...What are you gonna do tomorrow?"

"Fun huh, I think I'm going to the hospital. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. I mean should I meet her?"

"Only you can decide that Summer. Do you want to see her?"

"No. I mean yes. I don't know. She left me when I was six years old and she never came to visit me. Why should I help her when she never was there for me?"

"Sum, I'm not saying that you should see her, but you would have wanted her to come to you right? So I bet she wants to see you. After all she was the one to write your name as closest relative."

"I know, but I don't know if I can forgive her just like that."

"Who said you have to forgive her? Maybe you also need to see her."

"I have needed her, my mother, so many times. She called me on my birthdays for a couple of years, but then daddy wouldn't let her call me any more. I guess he wanted to protect her. I was always pretty messed up after she called. You know what the worst part is?"

"No, what?"

"I don't know why she left. I was six years old and I adored my mother." Summer felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. Those were angry tears but also sad. She had missed her mother.

"Sum, maybe you've got your chance to find out why now."

"Yeah, maybe. It's just so hard. She fucking left me the day before Christmas!" Summer yelled into the phone and made Seth have to take the phone away from his ear for a second.

"Whoa, calm down Sum."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I wish I was there with you. Are you sure you can do this on your own? Because Summer, I would come down there if you asked me."

"I know, I can do this. Well I have to do this. But I'm glad that I've got you."

"Hey, I'm here for you."

"Seth?"

"Yeah."

"She left the day before Christmas. I had no idea. I was going downstairs because I heard something. I thought it was Santa, but it was her leaving." Summer's voice was calm and full of sadness.

"I'm sorry Summer."

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but I'm sorry anyway. I love you."

"I love you too. I'm gonna go to the hospital tomorrow and see how it feels. Maybe I'm gonna see her, maybe not."

"Sounds good. Just call me if you get upset or call me anyway. Just call me."

"I promise I'll call you. But now I should let you get some sleep."

"You should also try to sleep."

"Yeah, it won't be the same though, without you next to me."

"I know."

"I love you Cohen."

"I love you. Bye and goodnight."

"Night."

They both hanged up and fell back in their beds. Things were hard. Seth wanted to be there with her and be there for her. He knew that she had a harder time than she ever showed, he knew her. And when he heard her upset by the phone he felt so helpless, because there was nothing he could do to help her. She was right, she had to do this on her own, but he wanted to be there to help her.

Seth was right; Summer had the chance to ask her mother the things she never found out. She had the chance now and she had to take it. Her mother could die. Summer knew that cancer wasn't to play with; her grandparents had died in cancer when Summer was very young. She hated when people left. And this time was like every other time; she couldn't do anything about it. But this time it wouldn't be because of her. God would want them to be taken away, they wouldn't choose it themselves.

To be continued…

_**I'm not proud of this chapter, but I had to post it. **_

_**I'm thinking on writing a new story, though I will keep writing on this one. It's just easier to write if you can vary. The story will have adventure in it, I think. What do you think? Is it worth writing or not? **_

_**I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a while, but now I am.**_

_**Check out my new story "When you say nothing at all"**_


	15. Father and daughter

Chapter 15 – Father and daughter

Seth walked round the house, picking up toys everywhere. The house was big and had lots of open spaces. The kids loved to play in the living room and Seth always let them take down their toys so they could play there. He liked the company and knew that the kids would play with each other if they were in the same room. He had always missed that when he was a kid; to have a brother or sister to play with. Summer was also the only child and they both found it important to have more than one child. Though Ava and Casey were very different and it was three years between them they still enjoyed playing with each other and didn't fight often at all. Ava loved to be a big sister, it made her seem older, and Casey always watched his sister with respect. They were the best of combination, because of their differences.

Seth was tired; he had been spending the whole day getting the kids ready for school, working, playing with them again and then take them to bed. Those were not new things to Seth; he did those things every day. It was jus that he had always had someone by his side to help him; he and Summer would always do it together.

As Seth were about to make some tee for himself, Ava walked into the kitchen in her pink pyjamas. She looked clear awake, though her hair was a little messed up.

"Hi honey, why aren't you in bed?" Seth asked as he took the water from the stove. He had put her to bed one and a half hour ago.

"I couldn't sleep daddy. What are you doing?" She asked as Seth lifted his tiny daughter up in his arms, kissing her forehead.

"I was just making some tee, nothing important. So, why couldn't you sleep?" Ava placed her arms around her father's neck.

"I miss mommy." She said and Seth began to stroke her back. He knew that this wasn't easy for any of them. It had now been almost two days since Summer left and this was the first reaction from the kids that they missed her.

"I know sweetie. Would you like to call her?"

"Now?"

"Yes, I bet your mother's up." The little girl smiled and nodded her head. Seth carried her to the phone and dialled Summer's number.

"_Hello!"_

"Hi Sum, it's me. Ava wants to talk to you. She's missing you."

"_Sure, let me talk to her."_ Seth gave Ava the phone and sat down on the couch with her in his knee.

"Mommy?" Ava said with her cute voice; Summer had missed that.

"_Hi sweetie. How are you?"_

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep."

"_Why don't you ask daddy to tell you a story. You have to sleep, it's school tomorrow."_

"Okay, but mommy."

"_Yeah."_

"I want you to come home soon and daddy wants you too. He's feels lonely." The last words she said in a lower voice, but Seth could hear her since he sat next to her.

"_He does? Well, I promise to come home as soon as I can, tell daddy that. But you know what, I think he's doing fine."_

"I don't think so mommy, but I'm gonna make him tell me a story; I'm pretty tired."

"_Yeah, you do that. I'll call you tomorrow. I love you and tell daddy that I love him too."_

"Okay, I love you mommy. Bye." Ava gave the phone to her daddy and let him turn it off. She yawned and curled up in his knee.

"Daddy, mommy said that she loves you and she said that you should tell me a story." Seth stood up and pulled his daughter with him.

"Okay, let's go back to your room then." He said and walked to Ava's bedroom, where he laid her in bed and put the covers round her. He sat himself next to her and made himself comfortable.

"So, what story do you want to hear today?"

"I don't know. Pick whichever you want, but it has to be a good one."

"Okay." Seth started and thought of a very good story. "It was a pretty windy night in October. Your mother and I had been at your grandparents earlier that evening and we were both tired. But in the middle of the night we had to go to the hospital, because we were going to have a beautiful little baby. We knew that we would have a girl, but we hadn't decided the name yet.

When the baby girl was born and laid in her mothers arms, I thought that our baby was the most beautiful baby in the world. She had the cutest cheeks and eyes and looked so much like her mother. So I thought that her name would have to be special. I knew I wanted the name Summer the first time I saw our girl. Summer like her mother and Summer like the season; the season of joy and beauty. We also decided Ava, because that means bird. And what's more beautiful and fragile than a bird flying in the sky. We wanted our baby to have possibilities and feel free. Because our girl was so special, we wanted her to have three names. The third name we came up with was Jacqueline. That was because it was a name of excitement and feminine. So, the final name became Ava Summer Jacqueline Cohen. I remember the first time I held her; she was my first daughter, my first child and she was perfect."

Seth might have said the last part loud to himself, because the daughter was asleep. She looked really peaceful as she lay in her bed, her long hair spread over the pillow. Next to her was the teddy bear Seth had given her the day she was born. Its name was Honey and she loved her. Seth leaned over Ava and kissed her on her forehead. If it was possible he thought he loved her even more than before.

To be continued…

_**I wanted to show more of the children, but this chapter was just about Ava. Promise something with Casey will turn up in the next chapters. What do you guys think of Seth as a dad? I also promise that Summer will meet her mother soon and we will be seeing more of Summer in Minneapolis.**_


	16. The first meeting

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 16 – The first meeting

Summer had been to the hospital, but only to fill in some papers and talk to the doctors. Apparently her mother's condition was pretty bad and she hadn't much time left. Summer had never liked hospitals. They were scary and full of sick and sad people. She had only bad memories from them; if you didn't count her children's births.

Summer had also been shopping; that made her think of something else. She had picked out some really nice outfits for herself and Seth, Ava and Casey. She had only been in Minneapolis for a few days, but she already missed home and was pretty bored. She decided to go see Francesca. The sooner she did that, the sooner she could go home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Summer wrapped her coat closer to her body as she walked to the hospital. It was cold and windy and not at all like California, the place she loved, but Summer still wanted to take a walk. It always made her thoughts clear.

The hospital was a big, grey building and once you looked at it

As she walked into the hospital reception her thoughts spanned around in her head.

"_I don't want you to die, mommy."_

"_You're a good person."_

"_You can do this."_

She had lots of people behind her back, even though she felt lonely and maybe she was lonely at the moment; maybe no one could fill the gap. But she hated it and knew that the only way to get thorough it was to face Francesca.

"Francesca Roberts, please" She said to the receptionist.

"Are you a relative?"

"I'm her …daughter Summer Cohen. Summer Roberts Cohen."

"Alright. It's room 647, third floor to the right."

"Thanks."

Summer walked to the elevator and to the third floor. Outside the floor she hesitated. She took a deep breath and fastened her hands round the bouquet she'd bought. She opened the door slowly and walked a very white room.

In the middle of it was a bed and in it laid a woman; her mother. She looked very tired and sick, but she was still beautiful and Summer could see the mother she remembered somewhere behind all those machines. She looked old, far older than Summer knew she was.

It was 15 whole years since Summer had seen her mother and she felt as small as a six year old again as she looked at her mother lay in the hospital bed, close to death.

She saw herself in her, but not as much as she'd used to see in the pictures she had. They had the same tiny body and the same eyes, she remembered even though she couldn't see them now.

She looked very peaceful, but she looked like she was far from any kind of emotion. Maybe she was dead, was this how a dead person looked like. Summer wanted to touch her; she wanted to feel her mothers hand in her own; just like it used to be.

Summer put the flowers in a vase on a table next to the bed. There were no other flowers or any cards; no signs of visitors.

She wondered what her mother had been doing all these years. There had to be visitors, but maybe the flowers were dead. She had been away for 15 years and must have gotten some friends. As Summer remembered her mother she had been very nice and loved by everyone. Why did she leave?

Suddenly a pair of dark eyes was staring at her. It was her own eyes, though it wasn't. None of them said anything, they just stared into each others eyes.

"Summer?" Francesca finally said with a little cranky voice. Summer still looked at her, but she now felt smaller and smaller. She had no idea what to do or what to say; so she left.

As quickly as she could, Summer went out from the hospital and sat in a cab. She had the cry in her throat, but couldn't lose it here.

The only place she could cry at was with Seth or alone. But the only place that was worth crying was with Seth. He was the only one that'd ever seen her cry, at least since she was ten. He was the only one she had the courage and felt safe to cry to.

As the cap stopped outside the hotel, she paid the driver and hurried up to her room. When she opened the door and sat on the couch, nothing could stop her from not crying. She lay down at her back with her arms down her sides and started to cry loud like a little baby. All emotions flew inside her and she didn't even know what she felt or what she was supposed to feel.

She wanted to be with Seth so much right now; she wanted to lie in his arms and let him comfort her. But she didn't want to call him, she would only miss him more and she couldn't risk him to flew to her and leave the kids. He had to stay where he was and she would be fine.

To be continued…

**What do you think should happen next?**

**Summer call Seth?**

**Summer alone?**

**Call someone else?**

**Seth's going to her?**

**Summer's getting drunk?**

**Please let me know what you think!**


	17. I need you

Chapter 17 – I need you

Summer sat on the bed, her long hair hanging down her shoulders, her face glittering from all the tears. She was exhausted and felt like there were no tears left now; she felt empty.

Should she call him? Yes….or no. She wanted to stay strong and do this, but she wasn't sure she was able to any more. It was too hard, even for Summer. She dialled the number, but hesitated to push the bottom to call. _Just push it Summer!_ She thought and immediately heard the tones into her ear. She was calling, what was she so afraid of? It was just Seth; her Seth. Summer felt the tears well up in her eyes again.

"Hello!" Seth said. He sounded so normal. Why did she call and bother him. She wasn't even sure what to say.

"Hi, honey!" Summer said, her voice a little uncertain, but she hoped that it wouldn't break.

"Summer, it's good to hear from you! Are you okay over there?" Summer had to fight for not breaking down.

"Yeah, everything's just great." The tears burnt in her eyes.

"So, what've you been doing today? I miss you."

"I miss you too." Her words were now in a whisper.

"Sum, are you sure you're okay?" Seth asked sounding worried. He had a special tone whenever he was and Summer easily recognized it.

"No. Cohen. I can't do this." Summer said and released the tears and the lump in her throat turned to sobbing. Why was she so weak?

"Summer, what's the matter? Did you see Francesca?" Seth hated when his wife cried on the phone, he wanted to be there and comfort her, but instead he was at home.

"Yeah, but I can't do this. I thought I could but I can't."

Summer hated to cry, she had never cried until she met Seth. But she also loved to cry, it made her feel better. For so long she never cried because she wanted to be strong: she would never show any sign of weakness. Though the instant she met Seth she knew that he was the shoulder for her to cry to whenever she needed. The shoulder she'd never had before.

Seth, as always, made her calm down and made her promise to stay at the hotel until he came. He had insisted on coming to her and she hadn't fought about it. The truth was that she wanted him to come. To be by herself in a strange town with her mother in a hospital bed sacred the shit out of Summer.

She didn't wanna say that he was her right hand because that depended she would never become at someone. Though he was the one to support her and give her advice and make everything better with his love. No matter what, Seth would always be there for her. She knew that now, but in the beginning it had been so hard to let him in.

Summer never wanted the children to be without her or Seth, but now she was too upset to worry about that. She just wanted Seth. The children would be safe with their grandparents. But maybe she was being selfish, maybe she could do this she just didn't fight enough.

But maybe that was okay.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Seth had called Kirsten and she'd been very understanding, as always. He was lucky to have such great parents. They'd always support him and be there for him and his new family. Though he had Summer now, his parents were always something for him to fall back on, whenever he needed.

Both Sandy and Kirsten adored their grandchildren. They had two so far, but Seth was sure that they would get more in time. Ryan had one coming and he and Summer wanted at least one more.

Seth had booked the next plane to Minneapolis and he was lucky he'd got one for the same day. He would let Sandy and Kirsten come to their place; the children would appreciate that.

It was now half past four and Seth had to tell Ava and Casey. He knew that they would get sad, but they would be okay. Summer needed him more right now.

They were both in the living room, Ava trying to teach Casey how to play Barbie with her.

"Casey, you have to be careful with her! If you hit her, she will get hurt. Think of Stacey as a person, you wouldn't hurt a person, right?" Ava said, sounding very much as an adult.

"No, I'll be more careful. Promise." Casey tried to do everything perfect; he wanted to be exactly like his sister.

"Hey kids! What are you playing? Barbie, huh?" Seth walked into the room and sat down at the cream coloured sofa.

"Yeah daddy. You wanna play with us? You can be Whitney." Ava held a Barbie with long blond hair up. She was dressed in pink from top to toe.

"As much as I would love too, I can't. Come here, both of you." Seth motioned them to join him on the sofa. Ava jumped up and sat on her knees next to Seth, looking very curious. Seth helped his youngest by lifting him up and placing him on his lap.

"So, what's up daddy?" Ava asked as she tried to make herself comfortable in his lap as well. She moved all the time; Ava must be the most energetic child in the whole world Seth thought; she could never stay still.

"Grandma and Grandpa Sandy are coming over soon. They're gonna watch you for a couple of days."

"Why?"

"I have to go to your mother; she needs me right now."

"Why? Is she sad? Does she want a hug from you?"

"Yeah, she's sad and I need to go there and comfort her. You know when you get sad?"

"Yeah, then you or mommy hugs us and kisses us and everything gets better. Sometimes you make us hot chocolate too."

"Exactly, and you see, mommy's all by herself in Minneapolis and she needs someone to do those things to her. "

"Make her hot chocolate?"

"Sure, we all love mommy and want her to be okay, don't we?"

"I love mommy." Casey uttered his first words. He was just three years old and couldn't have a complete conversation yet.

"I love mommy too." Ava said, understanding that her father had to leave.

"I also love her, very much."

"But what if we get sad while you're in Minnapoleez?"

"Then you can call me or mommy. But you'll also have your grandparents and Ryan. You'll be fine."

"We will and you know why daddy?"

"Why?"

"Because we're the cutest kids in the whole world, aren't we?" Ava said, giggling, looking over at Casey.

"Yees."

"Of course you are. I and mommy love you more than you'll ever know." Seth said and watched his children; they were so cute. He was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Casey yelled and almost fell of the couch as he ran towards the door. Ava and Seth fallowed, holding hands.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Kirsten lifted Casey up in her arms and Sandy gave him a kiss on his head as they were greeted by such a nice hello.

"You are getting so big, are you sure you're still three years old?"

"Yes, dumber. But I look older, don't I?" Casey said, sounding excited.

"Yes you do son." Seth said as he and Ava entered the room. "Hi folks!"

"Seth. Hello Ava! You're just getting cuter and cuter. She looks so much like Summer." Sandy said and looked over at his wife.

"Yeah, you're gonna grew to be a real beauty Ava." She replied and handed Casey over to Sandy to hug the little girl.

"Do you want me to give you a ride to the airport Seth?"

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just call a cab."

"Okay, so kids, what's for dinner?"

"I don't know. Daddy?"

"Why don't you decide today?"

"Anything?"

"Sure, anything."

**To be continued...**

**Hope you like it. It's just some cuteness. )**


	18. Just something else to think about

Chapter 18 – Just something else to think about

Seth walked into the hotel room. It was dark and quiet, but the hotel manager had told him that Summer still was in. He figured that she might be in the bedroom.

And he was right; he spotted the silhouette of his wife on the bed in the dark room. He turned a small lamp on, which stood on a drawer.

Summer lay on her right side with her face turned to the bed. She had no blanket or no sleeping clothes. She just lay there in black trousers and a pink sweater, looking very small and vulnerable. Her dark hair was a bit messy and a few stripes were in her face, but she didn't seem to notice. On the bedside table, there was an almost empty bottle of wine.

Seth walked closer, sitting down next to her body, which was a little curled. He took the hair away from her face with a gentle touch. Her cheeks were still a bit wet, so he guessed that she'd fallen asleep pretty close to now.

As he watched her, he wished that he had been there from day one. Summer couldn't handle close to as much as she thought. Even though she was strong, she was the strongest person Seth knew, she still couldn't handle everything, as she sometimes thought she could.

During the years, he had made her open up and now Seth knew her better than anyone else had ever done and would ever do. Seth knew that Summer never would confess that she needed him enough.

The wall that Summer had created her whole life practically didn't exist around Seth any more. Part of it would always be there, but that part was so small that Seth could see over it.

He lay down next to her and kissed her forehead before he pulled her closer to him. He knew how deep Summer slept and he knew that he wouldn't wake her up; she needed to sleep. Seth held her close and buried his head in her neck and breathed in the smell of her. He had really missed her; she seemed more beautiful than ever before as she lay in the dark next to him, completely unaware of him being there.

Seth pulled her away a little bit and just looked at her; he knew every detail of her by heart. He leaned closer again and kissed her cheeks, nose, eyelids and finally her lips; the soft lips he'd touched so many times before. He could feel the taste of alcohol, but the taste of Summer was more powerful.

"I love you Summer." He whispered in her ear before he fell asleep with her tightly wrapped in his arms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Summer slowly woke up; feeling very comfortable and yesterday seemed to have vanished. She snuggled closer to the person next to her and realised that it was Seth. She could hear his special sound he had when he slept and she could never feel more secure than when she was in his arms.

Summer smiled for the first time in days and wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him like never before. She pulled her body on top of his and rested her head on his chest, feeling as it went up and down as he breathed. Seth began to move, but Summer stayed in her position until Seth's arms went round her body tighter. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Cohen." She said in a low voice and leaned down to kiss him. Seth was able to say mumble her name before she deepened the kiss. Their tongues played with each other and the kiss was filled with love and felt more perfect than ever.

They had to pull apart after a while to breath and they were both met by the other ones brown eyes. Seth's filled with happiness and love and Summer's went wet and tears started to dropdown on Seth's face. Seth immediately took his left hand and pulled her head down to his chest as he mage circles on her back with his right. Summer didn't sob like she used to, this time she cried silent tears.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Seth had taken Summer out for some fun, something that would make her stop thinking about all the hard things she would have to deal with later. He wanted them to have a great time, just like they used to when they were seventeen.

"Where are we going?" Summer asked excitedly.

"I'm not telling you, it's a surprise." Seth replied and put an arm round her shoulders. Summer had no idea where they were going. She didn't recognize this city. Neither did Seth, but he'd made a few calls and found the perfect place for them. They had taken a taxi, but they were now walking.

"I can hear people screaming. It sounds as a carnival. Cohen?" Summer playfully said and he could see that she was excited.

"Well, you're right. Giant Wheel, rollercoaster, puking people; the whole thing." They both smiled as a huge carnival appeared.

"Wow, this is something else than kick off carnival." Summer said, already feeling ten years younger.

"It is, so what do you wanna do first?" Summer crossed her arms and pretended to be thinking hard.

"That was a hard one. The first thing I want to do is….kiss you." Summer placed her arm around Seth's neck, feeling him grab her waist. Summer leaned up to Seth's level and passionately kissed him.

She then took his hand and they started to wake toward the Giant Wheel, both smiling.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Many hours later, Seth and Summer entered the hotel room, feeling very pleased about the evening. They'd had such a great time, laughing and making out, probably looking very much in love. Seth had obviously succeeded with his commission.

"I've had so much fun today, thank you." They sat down at the couch, Summer snuggling close to Seth.

"I'm glad to be for some use." Seth joked, pulling her closer and making a little laugh.

"Cohen, I'm serious. Before you came I was a wreck, but now…now I've…you've made me forget about it. I didn't think about it once tonight. My mind was too absorbed by you." Summer played with his fingers, but looked up as she spoke.

"Thank you for loving me. Thank you for being you."

Seth was speechless. Summer could say the most beautiful things. There was nothing he could say so he just kissed, tried to show her his feelings.

To be continued…

**So, what did you think?**

**In the next chapter they will meet Francesca. What do you guys think should happen? Seth meet her first? Summer meet her alone? They meet her together?**


	19. Here we are

Chapter 19 - Here we are

Seth felt Summer squeeze his hand a little as they walked down the hospital corridor. Her beautiful face had a serious look and she was nervous, Seth could tell. She had changed clothes several times, put her hair up and down, changing the jewellery; silver or gold. Summer had also been extremely quiet; she wasn't like Seth who rambled worse than ever when he was nervous. She was pale and walked as slowly as she could. Seth walked by her side, holding her hand and rubbing it with his thumb. As they entered the last corridor Summer stopped.

"You okay?" Seth asked searching her face and taking both of her small hands into his own.

"I…I think I want some coffee." Summer said, biting her lip, not meeting Seth's eyes.

"We just ha…oh, sure, but Summer?" She looked up at him, but she stayed quiet.

"Do you mind if I go see her? Maybe it's easier if I've talked to her, you know, if I've met her." Seth just spilled the words and had no idea why he'd suggested it really. That for he was kind of surprised by Summer's reaction.

"Yeah, sure. If you want to."

"You don't mind?"

"No."

"So, you'll be okay meanwhile?"

"Yeah, I'll go down to the cafeteria or something, I don't know. I just….I'm not ready yet."

"Hey, it's okay." Seth said and pulled her into a hug, lightly placing a kiss in her hair. He could feel her relax as he rubbed her back.

"You sure you'll be okay for awhile?" Summer smiled and nodded, giving him a kiss on his cheek. They both turned and started to walk in different directions.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Seth carefully opened the door and was met by a person looking very sick. She was looking out of the window and didn't see who the person that entered the room was.

"It's not time for my medication yet so please leave; I'm not up for any company." She said in a bitter voice, almost a little bitchy. Summer sure was her daughter.

"Um, I'm not the nurse." Seth said not knowing what else to. Francesca turned her head towards Seth and he was shocked by how much she looked like Summer, or Summer looked like her. Francesca was taller and older and looked very sick, but besides that they were identical.

"Who are you? You must be in the wrong room, I don't know you." She kept staring at him as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"You mind if I sit?" Seth asked politely, but there was no point in asking since he already sat down.

"Why are you here? Are you a friend of Mike's? Because, in that case I don't wanna see you. I bet he forced you to come here in the first place. Listen, I'm gonna die anyway, so I won't bother him." She still had the attitude, but Seth was used to it.

"My name is Seth and I have no idea who that Mike guy is, sorry."

"Oh, then who are you?"

"I believe I'm your son in law." Francesca suddenly got a different look on her face; like she was scared or something, maybe just surprised.

"You're married to my…to Summer?"

"I am,"

"She was here a while ago."

"I know."

"Of course you do. Is she.. is she okay?"

"Well, she's a little upset."

"Oh, I didn't expect her not to be. But she's happy, right? You seem like a nice guy and she was a smart kid. She's fine, right?" Seth couldn't imagine that this woman was one of those who left their children. She seemed as a nice person and he couldn't help to feel a little sorry for her."

"Summer's great. She's an incredible person and we're happy; me, her and the kids."

"She's got kids? I've got grandchildren?"

"Yes. Ava's six and Casey's three. They're great." Francesca didn't reply; instead she looked away from him. She seemed tense and very uncomfortable.

"Tell me about her." She finally said.

"Summer? I don't know where to start. She's amazing. She's beautiful, has a great job. She designs wedding dresses and she's really good at it. Summer's the best wife I could ever hope for; she's caring, understanding, kind, funny. She's a wonderful mother to Ava and Casey; the adore her. I love her so much and I would never, ever hurt her or let anyone else do so either." The last sentence came out in a little anger. Summer really was a good person and he couldn't imagine how it would be to be left by your mother at the age of six, or anytime as a matter of fact.

"I'm sorry." Francesca whispered as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I'm not the one you should apologize to." Seth said quickly and maybe he sounded a little hard, but how dared she cry? Of course she made him feel a little guilty too; he had also left. He had left Summer and she was left behind to experience her mother's departure all over again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Seth walked with fats steps down to the cafeteria where Summer sat with a cop of coffee in front of her. There wasn't a lot of people there; only about eight. They all looked miserable, but that was to be expected at a hospital.

"Hey!" Seth said as he leaned down next to her.

"Hey!" Summer leaned in to Seth's embrace and kissed his neck as he held her close.

"How'd it go?" She asked as she pulled away a little, still in his arms though, with her legs on top of his.

"Good, I guess. We talked a little. She looks a lot like you. Except she's looking so sick it's almost scary."

"Did you talk about me?" Summer gulped as she spoke.

"Yeah, I told her about you; she asked."

"She did? Well, do you think I should see her?"

"I do. I know she hurt you when she left, but she's dying. You don't have to forgive her, but this might be your chance to finally get to know."

"Yeah, I better do it now." Summer sighed. "The sooner, the better, right?" She said with a little laugh, but instantly got serious again, leaning her head to rest on Seth's shoulder. "Will you come?"

"Of course I'll come with you honey."

To be continued…

**I know this is kind of short, but another update will be up in a few days, promise. **

**I've written a lot on this story lately, though I have to write it over the computer as I've written it by hand. Soon, I'm also gonna update 'When You Say Nothing at all'.**

**I've also started to work on a sequel to this story called 'Life continues'. What do you guys think? Good name? Should I do a sequel? Should it be years ahead?**

**Thanks all of you who read and mostly you who review too.**


	20. The truth

**Hello everyone!**

**I didn't get that many reviews for my last chapter, but I really want to thank you who did review. SUMMERAN1, Kursk and ItalHunni28; a huge thanks.**

**I also want to thank those of you who are my loyal reviewers, thank you!**

**adambrody10, kursk, SUMMERAN1, ItalHunni28, carrymearound, RA4Evah and cdgeiger**

**I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter; I'm pretty happy with it. You finally get to know Francesca's story, though it's not over yet...**

**I would still like to know what you think of a sequel. I have written one very long chapter at one, but I'm not sure I will post a sequel if there's no interest. Maybe it's hard for you to tell what kind of sequel you would like when you don't know the end of this fic, but I'll appreciate all suggestions. **

**As for now I'll just say enjoy your reading and please review. You who write yourself know how much it means and you who don't; It means the world!**

Chapter 20 – The truth

"You ready to go in?" Seth asked and gave Summer a smile.

"I am." She answered and pulled the knob on the door. A nurse was now in the room. She was quite old and had short, grey hair that made Francesca look a little younger for once. A sick person, one with cancer, looked so weak and years older than they really were.

"I'm about to go so come in you two." The nurse said friendly and smiled at both Summer and Seth. Francesca sat on the bed looking a little surprised that they both had come back.

"Hey!" She looked a whole lot better when she smiled.

"Hi again!"

"Hi." Summer went closer to her mother's bed, dragging Seth with her. The nurse then took her stuff and left the room in completely silence.

"So, how are you?" Summer was the one to first speak.

"I'm always good when I get visitors. Please take a seat." Francesca motioned to the chairs by the window. Seth let go of Summer's hand for a moment to pull them closer to the bed. Summer mumbled a thanks as they sat down, quickly grabbing hands again.

"I'm glad that you're here. I wasn't sure you would come." Francesca was very polite, maybe that was the real her or she was desperate for them to stay.

"Well, I had some responsibilities since you wrote me as closest relative." Summer said sounding a little harsher than she wanted to.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice since you are my closest relative."

"Don't you have a husband or other kids?" That was the question Summer was so afraid to ask, but yet wanted to know the answer of so badly. It was something she had wondered all her life, or since that Christmas night any way.

"No, of course it's my friend Sally, but she's sick herself. And I also wanted to see you one last time Summer."

"I'm here, so spill." Summer had a lump in her throat and hated to feel like this; not safe, not comfortable.

"You want answers don't you? You wanna know why I left, if I loved you and your father? You wanna know why I never came back or contacted you? What I've been going?"

"Well, yeah." Francesca had said everything Summer wanted to know and she was happy that way; she didn't want to talk more than she had too. She didn't want to break down in front of her mother.

"I really don't know where to start or how to tell you, but first of all I want you to know that I loved you very much. You were such a good kid" Francesca started and when no one replied she continued.

"You see, I had a big secret. Before I met your father I was an agent. I know it sounds weird and fake, but I was; agents do exist. I worked for a few years and on a mission I met your father. We fell in love, got married, moved to Newport and had you. I quitted the agency and started to live with you. We were very happy and I was so grateful that I'd got a family again. You might know that my family died when I was a kid; that's how I became an agent." Francesca stopped for a moment, trying to read her daughter's face without succeeding.

"But the thing is that once you become an agent you can never return to a normal life. I thought I could if I never told anyone, but that was a mistake. They found us and I had to return. That was the hardest thing I've ever done. I felt more pain then than what I do now with my sickness. Though I knew that you were in good hands; Neil was such a great father to you. First I thought about making up something about another man in my life, but in the end I couldn't. I couldn't lie so I just left." Tears ran down Francesca's cheeks and her last words echoed in Summer's head. _I just left. I just left._

"Yeah, you just left!" Summer almost yelled as tears started to form in her eyes as well and when she couldn't hold them back any more, they ran down her cheeks unstoppably. Seth massaged her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Summer..." Francesca began.

"No, you left us. You left me! I was a six year old girl and I adored you. I never even imagined that you would leave me. I was your sun, remember?" Summer now cried a lot as did Francesca; huge sobs and rivers of tears.

"How can I know that you're telling the truth? I don't know you. You lost my trust a long time ago."

"I know it's hard to forgive me for what I did and I don't expect you to. I'm happy that you know the truth now, because it is the truth. I'm happy to see you, to see your husband and to know that you are fine."

"I would never leave my daughter, or my son. I would never leave anyone I love. I've learned that love is the most important thing; love and family."

"I know you're angry with me and I understand, but try to understand me. You may think that I was selfish that left, but if I hadn't you wouldn't be here now. Not you, not me, not Neil, not your children." Summer didn't say anything, just kept crying. She took her hand up to her face and turned away, silently crying into it.

"Seth?" Francesca said, for the first time inviting Seth into the conversation.

"Um, yeah?"

"Could you go to that drawer and get a bow inside, please?"

"Sure." Seth let go of Summer's hand and stood up. He gently kissed her head and touched her shoulder before he went to the drawer and got a pink box from it. "This one?" He asked and Francesca nodded. Seth gave it to Francesca and then sat down again, pulling his chair as close to Summer's he could. He put one hand on her knee and the other one on her shoulder, stroking it and her hair.

"Summer, I want you to have this. You can look through it at home or at you hotel, it doesn't matter. I just want you to take a look. And since I'm not sure if I ever see you again I want you to know that I love you and I'm proud of you. You and Neil." She smiled and Summer rose, immediately followed by Seth. Summer wiped a few tears away and took the box in her tiny hands, her hands shaking a bit.

"You're beautiful. Have a great life; you deserve it." Francesca smiled again and Summer managed a little smile on her lips. She still wanted to cry, but didn't dare to.

"Thanks." Was all she said before she walked towards the door.

"Bye Francesca." Seth said and went after his wife.

Well outside Seth wanted to stop Summer as she walked. He knew that she wanted to get out of the hospital as fast as possible, so he let her walk with fast steps taking her arm as she held the box in her hands.

As they were outside, almost at the parking lot Seth stopped her.

"Summer, stop!" He said as she tried to walk away. He had a fast grip of her arm, but not fast enough to hurt her. Summer then gave up and met his eyes with her own. They were dark, maybe even darker than usual, and filled with tears. Seth took the box from her hands and embraced her. She immediately gave in to his touch and wrapped her arms round Seth's back crying. Seth hugged her back as hard as he could with the box in his hand. Summer pulled herself closer and Seth tried to do the same wishing the box was somewhere else.

"Summer, I just have to…" Seth pulled her away and placing the box on the ground, quickly standing up again and taking her back into his arms. This time he could hold her as she clung onto him as if she wanted to disappear in him. Seth's jacket wasn't closed and Summer buried her head in his shirt under it. He was sure that a wet spot would spread from her tears and makeup, but he didn't care at all.

To be continued...

**I really hoped you liked it!**

**Some of you may think that the agent thing is too fake and that it only happens in movies, not in real life. You may think that it doesn't fit this story, but I did.**

**Once again, tell me what you thought.**


	21. Home, sweet home

**Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter, I really appreciate them all.**

**As you know I'm from Sweden and my English isn't perfect, far from it. But I do enjoy writing and I learn a lot from it. So in my sequel I'm gonna try to write with more concern and just better. This story I just update and I don't double check the chapters and think everything through; sometimes I just write. That's gonna change in 'Life continues' and I hope that you all will like the 'new me' and see some differences. **

**Anyway, here is chapter 21 and maybe, just maybe I can get up to 100 reviews.**

Chapter 21 - Home, sweet home...

A few hours later Seth and Summer lay on the bed in the hotel room. Seth half sat up and Summer lay in between his legs with her back against his stomach, her head resting on his chest. They were both dressed more comfortable now; pyjama pants and Seth's T-shirts. Summer loved to wear them; they were comfortable, cosy and very Cohen-y. She always wore different ones so that the scent of Seth wouldn't disappear from the shirt.

"Cohen?" Summer said as she stroke one of his arms that was lying on her chest. He let the other one rest on top of Summer's head.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the kids are okay?"

"I'm sure they are. You want to call them?"

"Yeah." Seth stretched over to the bedside table and got his cell. He gave it to Summer before kissing her head. He then stayed that way, his head pressed on top of hers with his arms wrapped around her. Summer dialled the number and held the phone to her ear.

"Hi Kirsten...Yeah, we're fine...at the hotel...sure...thanks...Hi baby!...yes, though I miss you...yes, daddy too...really?...was it fun?...I'm glad you did so...I don't know, soon...I know, I miss you too...baby, don't cry."

Seth pulled Summer closer as he understood she talked to Ava and that she cried in the phone. He knew that Summer hated when the kids cried. He even saw tears in her eyes.

"Ava, sweetheart...I love you...shh...Hi Kirsten!...is she okay?...yes...yeah, let me talk to him...Casey, hi, it's mommy...I know, is she still crying?...soon baby...I promise okay?...yes, daddy's here too. You wanna talk to him?...okay, I'll put him on, but I'll see you soon...love you little boy...bye."

Summer handed the phone to Seth, who gave her a slight smile and gave her that look she was too familiar with.

"It's Casey. He wants to talk to you." As he didn't take the phone she continued. "I'm fine, talk!" Summer said as her eyes were full of tears. She knew that Seth had seen them, but took the phone to his ear and forced him to talk.

"Casey?...Hi little guy, it's daddy...I know you do...she is?...Casey, I will...I'm sure Grandpa and Grandma can read to you...I know...hey, it's okay, don't cry."

At this point Summer had started to cry as well. She lay down snuggling close to Seth as she tried to be quiet, which didn't exactly work. Seth hated to see people cry and now the three he cared about and loved the most did so at the same time.

"We'll be home soon...shh Casey...we'll be home soon...Hi mom, are they still crying...yeah, but I hate it...I know...Summer's crying too; she misses them. As do I." Seth said as he stroke Summer's back, trying to comfort her since he couldn't do that with his children. "Call later, will ya...tell dad I say hi and tell Ava and Casey that we love them and we'll see them soon...okay...thanks mom...bye."

Seth put the phone down and pulled Summer up to his level, hugging her not only to comfort her but himself. They were all sad without each other, but Summer was the one who missed her family the most. To her, they meant everything; she tried so dam hard to be the greatest mother. Of course the family meant all to Seth too, but Summer became devastated when she couldn't be around or help and comfort.

The children missed their parents too and to hear them both cry over the phone was heart breaking, but they were okay with their grandparents. Summer wasn't close to okay now and there was no way Seth would leave her alone right now; she needed him more at this time.

"I miss them so much." Summer sobbed into Seth's neck.

"I know you do sweetie, I do too, but they're okay." Summer shook her head.

"I shouldn't be here; I should be with them. I'm a bad mother because I'm not there." Seth now lifted her to fully sit in his lap as she continued to cry.

"You're not a bad mother Summer, I know it and you know it too. Every mother has to leave their children for a while sometime. And it's your first time and it's hard."

"I want to go home." Summer lifted her head from Seth's shoulder to look at him. Her face was filled with tears and they kept coming the whole time. She had no makeup, since she'd washed that away when they came home from the hospital, so the tears had no colour and there were no black lines in her face from where they'd fallen.

"We'll go home whenever you want to." Seth said and kissed her nose before he helped her to wipe the tears away.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Mom! Hi!" Seth hugged his mother warmly and after him Summer did the same. It felt good to be home again; to walk into the big foyer and see the family photos and be able to smile at them and the feel the smell of the newly bought flowers that Summer always insisted in having.

"Hi! I didn't know you would come home now; you should have called. Sandy's out with the kids, but they'd be home soon." She could se the disappointment in both Seth and Summer's faces; she knew how much they longed for their children.

"Oh." Summer said. "Where are they?"

"They went to a park, but Sandy said they'd be home in half an hour or so."

"That's good. So, how have they been? Did Casey sleep at all?" Seth joked and a smile spread across Summer's face.

"He did, though I had to read and sing to him a _lot._ But you know I love spending time with them; you grew up too fast." They had now moved into the living room and sat down by the suite of furniture.

"I love to be a grandmother." Kirsten added with a smile.

"It's so weird. Some day I'm gonna be a Grandma and you're gonna be Grandpa; how cute." Summer said and pointed her finger at Seth's chest and giggled.

"It's so not cute, definitely not. I can't imagine Ava or Casey have babies on their own, ever." Seth made a disguised face and looked really confused. Both Kirsten and Summer laughed at him.

"That's what I used to think about you and look, here we are. I remember when you told me that Summer was pregnant; I remember that I was so shocked about how old I'd become."

"You're not old!" Summer interrupted.

"I'm not finished yet. I was first shocked and couldn't imagine myself as a Grandmother and not my son as a father, but as I thought about it I figured it could be so much fun. I mean I love children and as I said; you grew up too fast." Kirsten smiled and looked admiring at Seth.

"Mom, what are you looking at?" Seth felt uncomfortable talking about this with his mother; he felt like a child again.

"You, I'm so proud of you Seth. I know I'm not the typical grandmother, but I hope you guys think I'm okay anyway."

"Mom, I know you think a grandma should bake cookies, but believe me; I'm happy that you don't. They would be fat and get sick."

"Hey, I would not make them sick. Summer, how can you stand his talking every day? Seth, you're not good at serious conversations, but that's not your fault, your father can't either so I forgive you. But I still can't believe why Summer married you?" Kirsten was joking, trying to do the same thing that Seth always did to her.

"Yeah, what was I thinking?" Summer said, sounding completely serious. Seth glared at her, knowing she joked, but anyway he wanted to play stubborn.

"You love me and my talking!"

"I'm gonna leave you too alone. I'll be in the kitchen. You behave." Kirsten rose and left for the kitchen.

"You do love my talking and my comedy and...me." Seth said hurtfully.

"I was just joking Seth, I thought you knew that." Summer felt bad, not wanting to upset him as all he'd done the last couple of days was being good to her, helping her and doing everything he could to please her. Summer placed herself in his lap and hugged him that Seth happily answered.

"You know I love you with all your flaws and weird qualities Cohen."

"I was joking too you know, but keep talking please." Seth tried to silence a laugh. Summer pulled away rapidly giving him one of her looks.

"See, I joked; that's what I do. That's to be when I'm not serious which I am sometimes, but you probably know that. So I just wanted to joke kind of as a little revenge for before. Okay?"

"Cohen, be quiet for a second, will ya?" Summer said before placing her lips on his and kissing him hard.

"Mmmm. You do really love me don't you?"

"Course, you're my big baby..."

"Whatever you say Summer." He replied and kissed her again before she was able to say something.

To be continued...

**Please leave a review and thanks for reading.**

**Just so you know, you will get to know what's in the box, how it goes for Francesca and see more of Ava and Casey in the next chapters.**

**A question:**

**What do you think should happen with Francesca? I've sort of already decided, but maybe I'll change my mind and I still want to know what you guys think.**

**Francesca dies before seeing Summer again?**

**Francesca survives and gets to know Summer and her family?**

**Francesca dies, but first meets Ava and Casey and maybe makes peace with Summer?**

**Any other suggestions?**


	22. What a day

**Thank you for your reviews!**

Chapter 22 - What a day

"Grandma! We're home! Grandma!" Ava called as she, Sandy and Casey entered the front door. Kirsten was still in the kitchen preparing lunch while Seth and Summer were upstairs unpacking.

"Hello kids! Did you have a great time with Grandpa?" Kirsten asked as she hugged them all and gave Sandy a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah, we saw dogs and I saw a little baby." Casey proudly said.

"Sounds fun and you know what? Mommy and daddy are home."

"Yay!" Both Ava and Casey started to jump up and down in excitement.

"Where are they?"

"Upstairs unpacking." Kirsten didn't have to say another word; the kids were already on their way.

"Ava! Wait for me!" Casey called as Ava was in the middle of the staircase; she was a lot faster than Casey. Ava didn't hear him but continued to run up the stairs, excited to see her parents. At that point Casey started to cry as he stood on the fourth step. He just stood there in his blue outfit and almost started to bawl.

Ava noticed and came running to him in maybe a faster speed than she had up the stairs.

"Casey, what's wrong?" She kindly asked as she touched his teary cheek.

"You're too f…fast." Casey uttered behind his small sobs. Ava gave him a hug as they still stood on the same step. Casey was very important for her; they had a special bond. They fought sometimes but most of the time they were playing happily with each other. Ava really enjoyed taking care of him and showing him new things, teaching him stuff.

"I'm sorry; I was just excited about seeing mommy and daddy."

"I want to see them too."

"I know, let's go together this time." Ava took Casey's little hand and started to lead him up the stairs.

From the stairs there were three doors to Seth and Summer's room and as the kids reached it they saw Seth take some shirts out of a suitcase. Ava placed a finger on her lips and motioned for Casey to be quiet.

Suddenly and out of nowhere Seth felt two small bodies round his legs, the other one a little bigger than the other one. He knew who they were and smiled to himself.

"Hello you too!" He said as he sat down at the bed and taking them both in for a hug. He lifted them from back and lay down on the bed, taking them with him. Casey fell on top of him while Ava lay next to him. She reached her arms up to hug him and gave his neck kisses.

"It's so good to see you again. Everything all right?" Casey sat up on Seth's chest and looked him in his eyes. Ava kept hugging and kissing.

"Casey, you okay?" Seth could see that his sons cheeks were blank and his eyes a little red; he knew that he'd been crying.

"I'm fine; I was just sad before." He reassured Seth.

"Why?" Seth took Casey's hands into his own.

"It was my fault daddy. I was just excited about seeing you and I ran away from Casey, not thinking. I know I'm faster than him. I'm sorry daddy." Ava looked at hi, too now, a little afraid that Seth would be mad at her.

"Well, have you apologized to your brother?" Ava nodded and so did Casey.

"I forgive her daddy; I'm not sad anymore." Casey looked really cute as he sat on top of his father, looking at him with his big brown eyes. He reminded him too much of himself as a child; even the curly hair was there. Seth lifted his hand to touch it; it was soft and shiny.

"Then I guess we're okay." Seth said next and lifted Casey to lie on top of his chest instead. "I love you guys; I've missed you." He pulled them both close and gave them a huge bear hug.

Suddenly they were disturbed from their cuddling when they heard someone scream and throw herself into the hug. It was Summer.

"Mommy!" Both children let go of their father to throw their little arms around Summer. She happily hugged them back and kissed them anywhere she could reach.

"God, I've missed you so much." For once Summer didn't cry. Lately she'd been very emotional so the fact that she wasn't crying now surprised Seth. Though he didn't have to worry about that too long. Somewhere between the 'I love you's and Ava's laughter Summer began with the weeping.

"Mommy's crying again daddy." Casey said from inside hid mother's tight hug.

"I can see that." Seth said quietly to himself before joining the hug, kissing Summer's cheek.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Daddy, you have to come and look at the clothes mommy bought! They're so cute." Ava was definitely a mini Summer when it came to clothes; she absolutely loved to shop and loved to dress up.

Seth laughed as he heard his daughter yell from the living room. He was outside by the pool with Casey, helping him to bath with Sandy. Casey had these cute little trousers and a hat since Summer didn't want him to get burned. His brown curls could be seen by the sides. Casey hated to wear a hat as much as Seth did, but Seth had convinced him that it was for the best.

"Daddy, come and look!" Ava called once again from inside. Kirsten came outside with a brick with drinks and fruit, placing it beside the pool.

"You go inside Seth. I'll help Sandy with Casey; she's really excited in there." She rolled her trousers up and sat next to Casey and started to talk to him. "You want something cold to drink sweetie?"

"No, I want to go into the water. Grandpa, I want to swim!" Casey stretched his arms out for Sandy, who stood in the pool.

"Okay, come here." Sandy lifted Casey into his arms and carefully dipped him in the water.

"It's cold." Casey said and clung round Sandy's neck.

"You wanna get up?"

"No! It's fun. Daddy look!" Casey yelled to Seth, his voice filled with excitement.

"You're a big boy Casey. Isn't it scary?" Seth said as he sat next to Kirsten sipping his drink, smiling at his son.

"No, you swim too." Sandy dipped him a little more and Casey laughed as he splashed the water with his legs. That made the adults laugh too; he looked so happy in the pool.

"Daddy! Why aren't you coming?" Ava called and Seth jumped. He had completely forgotten about Ava's new clothes.

"I'm coming sweetheart!" He said and rose. "Keep going Casey; I have to go inside and look at some clothes." He left the drink by the ground and went inside.

"Daddy what took you so long?" Ava said as Summer helped her to take a bunch of clothes up from a suitcase.

"Sorry Ava, I got distracted outside. Wow, there are plenty of clothes here. Are they all yours?" He said interested and watched how Ava's face lighted up by his words.

"Daddy, look here. Mommy's bought me so many new clothes. Isn't this perfect?" She held a green dress up. It varied in different green shades and glittered a little; it was a dress to wear on an event.

"It's beautiful, just like you." He added and she smiled. Summer had now stopped taking up clothes and stood up to look at Seth and Ava.

"Have you seen this one? It's my favourite." Ava showed him a pink dress with a matching scarf; it looked really expensive.

"Wow. I believe you'll look like a princess in that one. It's very pretty. You're mother's a great shopper." He said and looked at Summer as he sat on one knee with Ava's dress in his lap.

"Yes, she's the best. Thank you mommy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ava went to hug her mother as Seth stood up and put the dress by the other clothes.

"You deserve them baby." Summer said and looked up at Seth. "Come here you too." Seth did as he was told and went to stand next to Summer. Ava started to climb at him so he lifted her up, holding her with both his arms. Summer wrapped her left arm round Seth's back and the other one round Ava to hug them from the side.

"I've bought you and Casey clothes too."

To be continued

**I'm very into this story right now, so hopefully I will update soon. Thanks again for the reviews!**

**As for my sequel, there will be some R/M in it too. )**


	23. The right thing

**I'm so sorry that it's been awhile. It's been about two weeks and I've been very busy.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R!**

Chapter 23 – The right thing

Later that afternoon Seth, Sandy and the kids went to the grocery shop while Summer and Kirsten stayed at home. They still hadn't had any time to really catch up on Summer's mother. They'd been busy with the kids and it seemed like Summer avoided the subject a little bit.

"I'm glad that you and your mother finally talked through it, that you're on good terms. I mean I know how it's like to lose a mother and I can't even imagine how it would be if she'd died and we still had things to sort out." Kirsten said as they cleared out the kitchen from the lunch. As Summer didn't reply she continued.

"I know that she hasn't exactly been there for you during a long time but I'm sure it means a lot to her that you've forgiven her." Kirsten dried a plate with a towel and placed it in the cupboard. As she turned around Summer had finished cleaning the island and met Kirsten's eyes.

"I didn't exactly leave on good terms." She said feeling a little guilty. She knew how hard Kirsten had taken her own mother's death.

"Oh." was all Kirsten could say. "I'm sorry. But you did talk to her right?"

"Yeah, I and Seth talked to her and she told us this story and the whole time I wanted to feel sorry for her, but I couldn't. I don't know if she told me the truth and after all she's caused me I don't know if I can forgive her."

"Summer, I know that this is very hard for you, but please try to forgive her or understand her. Don't let her die and think that you hate her because I know that you don't."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Seth?" Summer's voice appeared in the hallway.

"In here." Seth called from Casey's room. He was getting him ready for bed, or at least he tried to. Seth had succeeded to put the pyjama bottoms but as Casey refused to lift his arms Seth couldn't put the shirt on. Casey wasn't usually like this; he was most of the time a very easy child, but tonight he was very tired. It was only six o'clock and Sandy and Kirsten had just left.

"Casey, please." Seth tried to lift his son's tiny arms, but knew that by force everything would get a whole lot worse.

"How's it going in here?" Summer entered the room finding the two boys on the floor, Seth on his knees and Casey standing beside.

"This little guy won't let me put on his pyjamas." Seth said and Casey shook his head.

"Why is that Casey?" Summer kneeled down next to him.

"I don't want to go to bed." Whined Casey and yawned.

"But aren't you tired?"

"Yes."

"Let daddy put your shirt on honey. I'll sing for you." Summer suggested.

"Okay." Casey let Seth put the shirt over his head and this time he helped with his arms. You could see that the little boy was very tired and that was to expect after a busy day like today.

"There you go." Seth said as the blue pyjamas with stars were correctly on.

"Will you go down to Ava; she's in the family room." Summer said as she rose along with Seth. She took Casey's small hand into her own.

"Sure. Night Casey, love you."

"I love you too daddy." Seth gave a small wave before he went out of the room.

"So, you must be really tired now huh? You've had a lot of fun today." Summer helped the three year old into his bed and tucked him in. She sat next to him and made herself comfortable.

"Now sing mommy." Casey said and hugged his teddy, 'Billy', close. It was a gift he'd received the day he was born from Seth. Summer started to sing as she stroked the dark curls on Casey's head as he closed his eyes and started to drift off.

_Lullaby and good night _

_In the sky stars are bright _

_'Round your head _

_Flowers gay _

_Set you slumbers till day _

_Lullaby and good night _

_In the sky stars are bright _

_'Round your head _

_Flowers gay _

_Set you slumbers till day _

_Close your eyes _

_Now and rest _

_May these hours _

_Be blessed _

_Close your eyes _

_Now and rest _

_May these hours _

_Be blessed_

Summer had sung this song since he was a little baby and he still loved it. There weren't a lot of songs he could fall asleep to but to this one he always did. Summer had a soft voice, pretty good, but not enough to be a professional singer. She rose and gave Casey a kiss on his cheek before she went out of the room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Do you wanna watch a movie or go to sleep right now Sum?" Seth said as he came down the stairs and into the living room. He had put Ava to bed and now the children were both asleep. Summer sat on the couch playing with a tassel on a pillow.

"Actually..." She started and rose. "I want to open the box." Summer said and reminded Seth about her mother again. She'd acted so normally today that he had almost forgot about the whole thing.

"Oh. Do you want to be alone?" He both wanted her to answer yes and no.

"I thought that you could be with me. I mean if you want to of course."

"Summer, I'll do anything for you. Of course I'll be with you. You know that." He walked closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"I know."

"Good, let's go upstairs." He led her to the stairs and they went to their bedroom.

While in there Summer went to their closet and opened a drawer. Under a bunch of scarf's was the box. She carefully took it into her hands and went back to the bedroom where Seth sat on the bed. He had lit a few candles and the lamps on the bed side tables were on. Summer climbed onto the bed and Seth helped her get comfortable with the pillows. She gave him a thankful smile and took his hand into her own and stroked it.

"You know Seth, earlier today your mother told me how hard it is to lose a parent. I want to open this bow before she dies. I may have lost her years ago but she was alive; I still had a mother technically." Summer scoffed over so that she was closer to Seth, their upper arms tightly pressed together.

"I've never lost somebody close to me. And I don't want to. I don't think I can handle something like that." Summer sounded a bit sad as she spoke.

"Summer, it's hard but if anyone can do it, it's you."

"Me? I can't even go see my mother alone or leave my kids and you. I'm totally depended on people!" Seth now placed an arm round her shoulders, stroking her right one and caressing her collar bone with his fingers.

"Summer, you're the strongest person I know. And you're not depended; you just need other people and we all do."

"Yeah, yeah." Summer said and shrugged, almost pulling away from Seth's touch.

"Summer, look at me." Summer kept looking down on her hands. "Look at me!" Seth turned her face towards him with his hand. "You are strong and you are allowed to want people you love around you, okay? You're not depended just because of that. I need people too; I need you. You're my rock, okay?" Seth gently touched Summer's cheek as she looked him right in his eyes. After a second or two she gave him a smile which he gladly replied. Summer leaned in to Seth's touch as he still had his hand on her cheek, caressing it.

"What would I do without you Cohen?" Summer said but it was more of a rhetorical question; none of them wanted to know the answer ever.

"You want to check that box of yours out now?"

"Yeah, we better." Summer stretched up and placed the box in front of her and Seth. "You ready?"

"If you are." Summer carefully opened it. The lit was quite hard to get off; it seemed to be an old box or it was just very well used. Summer placed the lit beside the box and Seth gave her leg a little squeeze.

To be continued...

**Please review!**


	24. Francesca

Chapter 24 - Francesca

"You want to check that box of yours out now?"

"Yeah, we better." Summer stretched up and placed the box in front of her and Seth. "You ready?"

"If you are." Summer carefully opened it. The lid was quite hard to get off; it seemed to be an old box or it was just very well used. Summer placed the lit beside the box and Seth gave her leg a little squeeze.

When the lid was gone the back of a photo frame appeared. It was a pretty big frame; it was almost too big for the box. Summer carefully took it up from the pink box and turned it so they could see. They were both taken back, at least Summer. It was a photograph of her family; her father, mother and herself.

"It's the picture." Summer sat in her mothers arms while Neil had his arms round them. It looked like on of those pictures taken in the early 1900; the black and white one where no one smiled but looked happy any way. Francesca sat on a chair in a white dress with Summer in her arms and Neil stood next to them, his arm resting on Francesca's shoulder and his hand on top of Summer's head where just a few fluff of dark hair grew.

"What picture?" Seth asked and he could see that Summer was admiring the picture sadly. It obviously meant a lot to her and brought a lot of emotions. And Seth himself couldn't deny that this photograph was one of the most beautiful ones he'd ever seen. It was perfect and seemed so enchanted.

"It's the one my mother loved so much and took with her when she left. The picture I saw was gone from the wall that night." Summer sighed and put the picture down, turned down against the bed. She flicked through some papers, articles and photos. There were mostly pictures of Summer, Neil and some with them all together. But there were also pictures of just Francesca. Summer held one up.

"This must be before I was born; she looks very young." Francesca was wearing a long black dress and gave a sad smile to the camera. She must have been about fifteen and at her parent's funeral. They'd both died in a car accident.

"It's at the funeral; my grandparent's." Summer gave the picture to Seth and started to look through the box again. Seth examined the picture; Francesca looked just like Summer when he got to know her. Though she had lighter hair and was taller; at least it seemed that way.

"How old was she in this picture?" Seth asked as Summer leaned back with something new to turn her attention to. It wasn't a photograph this time but a peace of paper.

"I think fifteen; that's when they died I believe. Check this out Seth." She showed him the peace of paper and leaned back, resting her head close to his cheek. He took a hold of her arm and looked at what she held in front of them both. It seemed to be a letter.

"It might be the letter she talked about at the hospital. She's got a nice handwriting. Can you read it to me; I don't think I can." Summer cuddled closer to Seth and rested against his chest and stomach.

"Sure, there are two of them. It say's:

_Dear Neil,_

_I'm sorry to just leave like this but it's the easiest way for all of us. I've met someone else. It wasn't on purpose; it sort of just happened. One day he stood there and I realised that he could give me what I wanted. You know that our life never fitted me; I'm not the kind of person to settle down and have kids. I know that this will hurt you and Summer but I know that you'll give her a better home than I ever could. I'm afraid that this is the end; I'm not coming back. / Francesca_

_Dear Neil,_

_I bet that right now you have no idea where I am and you have a lot of questions. I know that this is wrong and I know that I'm hurting you and our little girl. But you see; this was something I had to do. I couldn't stay and not because I don't love you because I do; I love you and Summer so much. I know that you'll be alright without me. It may take a while but you'll be okay, I promise. I'll be okay too and I'm always gonna think about you and remember you. My last letter wasn't true; I could never find anyone better than you and you know that our life was exactly what I've always wanted._

_You need to know that I didn't want to leave but I had no choice. I can't tell you why I left just that I didn't do it because I wanted; I did it to protect you and Summer. Promise me Neil that you will tell Summer that I love her, try to explain why I left. Don't make her hate me. I know that's a lot to ask of you and especially since I haven't given you an explanation. I fully understand if you hate me and if our daughter will too._

_I'm so incredible sorry. I'll always love you._

_Francesca_

Seth's voice died out and left the room in silence. It had been hard for Seth to read the letters but he had done it for Summer. He knew that those letters had a special meaning but he didn't know in what way. He had no idea how she would react and the worst thing was when she was completely silent, like now.

"Summer?" Seth could feel her breathing against his chest and saw that she had closed her eyes. He carefully patted her shoulder waiting for any reaction. She slowly began to move and sat up a little, opening her eyes.

"I'm fine." She quickly said and gave him a small smile. She then started to look through the box again. There were more pictures and a few drawings, probably made by Summer, and peaces of paper. She took one up; it seemed to be a diploma or something.

"What do you think this is?" She showed the Seth the paper and searched his face for an answer.

"It's a diploma; the CIA." And it surely was. Complicated text filled the paper; the only thing there to understand was the name Francesca Taylor and the date; 3td March 1984.

"Then it's true." Summer once again turned to Seth. She seemed so vulnerable and pleading. Seth nodded.

"But how do we know. She could have made this up. Someone could have…"

"Summer, we can't know for sure if it's true but everything seems to fit. You can just decide if you're gonna believe her or not." Seth gently touched her chin as he spoke; she knew that this was the truth. Suddenly the thing he had been waiting for the past 30 minutes occurred; Summer started to cry. Silent tears came down her cheeks from her watery eyes. The tears never seemed to stop on Summer; her eyes always kept filling till she decided not to cry anymore.

"Come here baby." Seth embraced her and she began to sob like never before. Her whole body shook and she started to hiccup. But as much as Summer had been a crier lately this was different, much similar to the first time Summer had really cried in front of anyone and of course Seth had been that person. It had been when Marissa and she had gotten into a huge fight. Summer had turned up in Seth's bedroom and immediately flung her arms around him. He had told her that she was allowed to cry and she had; for a whole hour. And not just because of the fight but because of everything that had happened the past years and she'd never cried over.

"It's okay sweetheart." Seth said as he shushed her, trying to be the best comfort to her and whether he knew it or not he was. There was no way Summer would have survived her whole life without Seth being there; she would still be the party girl and probably an alcoholic by this moment. He was the one who changed her, who made her. To him she was herself and he let her be without making her feel like she wasn't good enough. She knew that she wasn't perfect and she wasn't very smart always and did the craziest things. Summer could also be very childish and she cried a lot, but to Seth nothing of that mattered.

"Seth..." Summer started but a new sob escaped her mouth. Seth stroke her hair and could feel the wetness through his shirt; the tears kept coming all the time. He slightly rocked her back and forth as she calmed down, the sobbing disappearing but she was still hiccupping.

"What am I going to do?" She sat up in Seth's lap and kept resting her side against him. His arms immediately went round her and he gave her a worried look. She knew that he couldn't answer her question, only she could.

"I wish this wasn't happening to me. It's too hard." Summer wiped away the tears from her face as she kept hiccupping.

"Summer, your mother loves you; she didn't leave you the way you thought she did. That's a good thing, right? And it's good that you found out before she…you know." Seth tried to be positive but realised that he had said it wrong the instant he said it.

"I'm sorry honey; I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really. I know that she's going to die and I better accept it. Don't be sorry Seth." Summer gave him a kiss on his cheek and leaned in for a hug. She placed her head in his neck and felt all her emotions build up inside of her; sadness, love, fear.

To be continued…

**If any of you wonder when I'm going to update my other story 'When you say nothing at all' I'm working on it. This story is my priority and the one I update regularly. I hope you can understand that and wait. Please review!**


	25. What's hard has to be done

**Happy Holiday's everyone!**

Chapter 25 – What's hard has to be done

"So, how are you feeling?" Summer and Felicity sat in the living room catching up. They hadn't really seen each other for quite a while; they'd both been busy.

"To tell you the truth I feel like I've been hit by a train. My back is killing me and I feel awful most of the time." Felicity was now very much pregnant, you could tell by just looking at her. Though she was beautiful, like all pregnant women. She was naturally gorgeous and the pregnancy hadn't ruined that; she was glowing.

"But you look good, seriously. When I was pregnant I was a disaster. I was awful. Everything was upside down. The more pregnant I got, the worse I got. I still don't understand how Seth survived it." She giggled a little as she thought about it; her pregnancy.

"Well I bet it's worth it in the end, right?" Felicity asked worriedly.

"It is; to be a mom is awesome. I highly recommend it. It really changes you, makes you grow. I'm not as selfish anymore, or at least I hope I'm not."

"Yeah, though it must be hard in the beginning with the sleepless nights and to just realise that nothing's ever going to be the same." Felicity sighed and rubbed her stomach, which was now pretty big.

"Yeah, I can guarantee that it's not going to be the same, but it's still good and there's still love. You just have to keep working on it and don't let the babies take all time. You can always find time for love. Take time for each other and then it's definitely going to work."

"Thanks Summer, it's great to talk to someone who's been trough the same thing you know. And you have not just once but twice."

"Twice that is." Summer smiled and rubbed her tummy a little. "I remember when this used to be like yours and even bigger; I could barely move."

"I can't wait for this one to come out. Then I can go back to my normal look. As mush as I love being pregnant I still prefer my usual look, with a flat stomach."

"You know what? I really have to pee." Summer apologetic said and rose.

"Me too; but that's not new. I have to pee every half hour or so." Felicity stood up too and they both went inside towards the bathrooms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So Ryan, man, you're gonna be a dad."

"Yep. I'm really doing it."

"Yeah, so how's it going with Felicity being pregnant and everything?"

"Pretty good though she's like really weird most of the times and like super sensitive. And she's taking it all on me; I'm her slave."

"I know what you mean my dear brother. Can you imagine a woman with rage blackouts being pregnant? You wouldn't even wanna know."

"Yeah, speaking of Summer. How's she doing with everything?"

"I don't know man, not so well. I mean, I think she wants to forgive her mother but it's hard for her you know? She did a lot of stuff, terrible stuff. But if we are to believe Francesca it was her only choice and…I don't know. What am I suppose to do? I need to help her but I can't really understand all of this."

"Maybe I can talk to her. You know, my mom wasn't the best either."

"You could try, though be careful with her. She's not as strong as you may think; as she thinks. She won't admit to people how she's dealing you know."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Summer?" Ryan entered the foyer where Summer and Casey played with some toys.

"Hey Ryan!"

"Ryan." Casey sat on the middle of the floor and tried to get a horse to sit.

"Hey you guys! I see you are playing. Cool horse of yours Casey." He motioned for the toy and Casey gave it to him.

"Listen, I bet Felice would love to see this one. Why don't you go show it to her? She's a horse fan." Summer looked wondering at Ryan, trying to read him or something.

"She's in the living room with your dad and Ava." Casey stood up as Ryan gave him the horse back. He turned his look to his mother and she nodded.

"You go Casey; I'll just be out here with Uncle Ryan." She gave his brown curls a slight touch before he left in his slow pace.

"So?" Summer asked as Casey was gone. She rose from the floor and looked at Ryan.

"I figured we could talk. You wanna go outside?"

"Okay." They made their way outside to their little garden on the front. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know how you're doing." Summer quickly looked away and turned her attention towards a flower, which she began to fumble with.

"Have you figured out what you are going to do?" Ryan asked carefully. He could tell that Summer didn't' want to talk about this.

"I…no." she shortly said.

"I just thought that maybe it could be good to talk to me. You know, my mom left me too."

"I know. It's just hard Ryan and no offence but it's even harder to talk to you about it."

"I understand that it's hard but it won't be easier if you don't do anything. I mean, she's sick right, and if you want to see her, if you want her to meet Ava and Casey you have to act now. You can't wait."

"I know Ryan! Okay, I know. I just don't know what I want." She spoke more softly in the end as she realised that he was just trying to help. "I guess I want to meet her again and the kids to meet her, but I don't want it to be soon. I want some time."

"But maybe you can't have time. She's dying Summer. Think about it; it's now or never. It could be too late if you wait." He knew that he may be too hard on her; not too careful. Though he figured that this was the only way to get her to realise what she had to do. And if she wanted to get to know her mother she had to do it now. By the look on Summer's face he knew that she knew.

"I know Ryan. This isn't gonna be easy and believe me, this time I'm bringing Seth. Speaking of Seth, I want to see him right now." He knew that she was on the verge of tears and the only person she cried in front of was Seth.

"I'll get him for you Summer." He started to leave but Summer called for him.

"Thanks Ryan, I think I needed that." He gave her a smile and saw the tears form in her eyes so he went to get Seth.

To be continued….

**So that was just a small update though I wanted to post in. I hope to write more very soon; I'm free from school so I have lots of time. And I'm also very determined to finish this story soon so that I can post my sequel. I've written a few chapters and I think that you all will like it. This is my first real fanfic so I've made mistakes but I'm learning and that for the other one is going to be better I believe. Please review!**


	26. Here we are again

Chapter 26 - Here we are again

"Honey, hold my hand." Ava let her mother take her small hand into her own as they walked into the huge hotel. Seth, with a sleeping Casey in his arms, walked ahead. There were a lot of people in the entrance and reception; much more than when Summer had been there the last time.

"Summer, do you want to sit with the kids while I check us in?" Seth pointed at an elegant group of furniture not far from where they were. It was a very typical hotel for them; everything big, expensive and not very much fun for the kids. Though they always tried to find a good hotel for them but hotels weren't built for kids.

"Sure. Ava, we'll sit over there." Summer let go of her daughter's hand to take Casey into her arms. Seth carefully lifted him over to his wife and then went for the long line in the reception.

"Mommy; I hate to wait though I like hotels." Ava said as she tried to sit comfortable on the sofa, which didn't work out too well. A six year old could never sit still, not this one anyway. Summer sat in the corner of the sofa Ava crawled all over, not able to decide where she wanted to sit. Casey was still asleep in Summer's lap and she stoke his hair as she tried to get Ava more quiet.

"I want to go over to daddy."

"You can't Ava; the queue is very long. Why don't you try to sleep you too? The flight was pretty long, don't you think?" Ava sat up and crept close to Summer so that her head was resting on Summer's waist as her arm went round Ava.

"You're cosy mommy. I'm not tired, but can you tell me a story, please?" Ava knew how to work on her mother and she also knew that she wouldn't say no.

"Sure sweetie, what do you wanna hear?"

"About you and daddy. Please?" Summer wasn't exactly a fan of those stories; she liked Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty more. Seth was the one to tell her these stories, but then again she couldn't say no. Her daughter was just too cute.

"Okay then. You wanna hear about when he took me sailing?" Ava quickly nodded. "It was the last summer before college…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Casey, just eat one more bite; it's your favourite food." Seth tried as the whole family sat in the hotel restaurant. They had just stayed at the hotel because to take two kids, who had travelled the same day, out to town was not a good idea.

"I'm not hungry." Casey decisively kept his mouth shut. Seth sighed and put the spoon down and looked over at his girls. They had both finished their food. Neither of them had eaten everything at their plates but he could tell that they were finished. Ava wasn't a big eater; she was a kid, and Summer just never ate it all.

"I guess everyone's ready to head upstairs then." Summer smiled at him, not because of what he'd said but just because she was so happy that he was there.

"Yeah, let's go. We can read a bedtime story for you guys." Summer suggested and stood up, helping Seth with Casey. He always loved for them to carry him and she figured that she could do it for once. So Summer took Casey in her arms while Seth grabbed Ava's hand.

They made their way up to their room, or what you couldn't call it. It wasn't exactly a room, there were several rooms. Seth and Summer helped the kids get ready for bed and then they all lay down in the bed where Casey and Ava were supposed to sleep.

"Since I already told a story today, maybe daddy can do it now?" Summer looked pleadingly at Seth and smiled. He sighed but mumbled an okay as they made themselves comfortable. Seth and Summer lay on each side of their kids; Casey next to Summer and Ava next to Seth.

"Once upon a time..." Seth started and watched his family as they listened carefully. "...there was a boy. He was a pretty lucky boy, you would think; he was rich and had a great family. But there was one thing he was missing; friends. And it wasn't because he was weird or smelled bad or anything like that. He just weren't the typical type that everyone wanted to be friends with.

But one day, when he was sixteen years old, he got a friend; his first friend ever. The boy was a lucky guy; his new friend was the greatest of friends and he helped him in so many ways. Not to mention to get his dream girl; the princess. Even though the boy wasn't a prince charming for the princess, she still liked him. And after that, the boy was the happiest boy ever because he knew that he never would be alone again." Seth stopped talking and it seemed like Casey was sleeping at least; Ava almost. Summer turned around so that she lay on her side with her face towards Seth.

"Why is that that we always tell our kids autobiographical stories?"

"I don't know; it's the easiest way. Who can remember stories in their heads?"

"Yeah, but I think you made a mistake in your story."

"Really?"

"Yes, the boy was the girl's prince charming." She smiled as a smile crept upon his face. He placed his arm carefully over their kids to caress her cheek with his hand.

"Well, the girl surely was a princess and still is."

"What happened with the queen?" Summer said, playing offended.

"Right, the girl is now a queen since she's married and has got an own princess now."

"That's what I thought." Summer gently pulled some hair out of her daughter's face and she looked like she was sleeping.

"She's asleep?"

"Yeah." Summer carefully got up from the bed and pulled the covers over the children. Seth got up too and they both kissed their kids goodnight.

"Come." Seth took Summer's hand and led her out of the room. She willingly fallowed, loving the feeling of holding his hand. To hold a persons hand could be so wonderful. And when it was Seth it felt even better. Them holding hands showed that they were together and even if it was so simple it meant so much in the heart.

"How are you doing?" He asked as they were in the 'living room'. He placed both his hands on either side of her shoulders and looked her straight in her eyes.

"I'm okay. I'm glad that you're here with me this time."

"Me too. You tired?"

"Yeah." They slowly made their way into their bedroom next to the kids.

To be continued…

**Please review! **


	27. Square One

**Not many reviews of the last two chapters. Maybe there are not many who have time to read now or you didn't feel like reviewing. Either way; I'm writing any way. I hope you like this.**

**And also, I've done some planning now for my new story (it'll come up later) and I have decided not to worry about the time in this story because I sort of didn't in the start. Though in 'Life continues' it will be a time meaning and that for forgive me for any mistakes I've made when it comes to the time in this story.**

Chapter 27 - Square one

Summer walked through the corridor of the hospital. She had got up early that morning, showered, got dressed and had breakfast with Seth and the children. When it was time for them to go she didn't hesitate; not this time. She knew that she wanted to do this and she also knew that this time she could.

Seth had taken the kids out to a park but he had promised Summer that she could call whenever and he would come. She knew he would though she wouldn't call him. He could meet Francesca later on with Ava and Casey. Summer had decided that she wanted the kids to meet her; she wanted them to meet their grandmother.

She recognised the hospital and knew exactly which door led to her mother. It was room 533 and it was in the end of a corridor. She'd bought flowers this time too, roses. Summer figured that since she liked them herself her mother would too. She gently opened the door and went inside.

Francesca sat in her bed as usual. That must be so boring, Summer thought. To just sit in a hospital bed, waiting. She waved to her not being able to say anything yet.

"Summer. Hi!" Francesca seemed a little surprised though happy.

"Hey! I got you flowers." Summer gave the roses to Francesca and sat down in the chair. Her mother was smiling and Summer couldn't help but smile herself; she was happy to meet her. After a while Francesca put the flowers on the table next to her and turned her attention to Summer.

"I'm glad to see you again. I honestly didn't think you would come back." Summer knew that their last meeting hadn't been very good.

"Yeah, me neither."

"You look really good Summer. How are you? You and your family."

"We're good. But how are you? I mean, I'm not the one in a hospital bed." Francesca laughed a little though she quickly stopped.

"Are you okay?" Summer asked concerned; she had no experience with persons with cancer. Francesca just smiled and nodded.

"I'm good thanks. It's just...you know; cancer."

"Yeah, so how bad are things?" Summer asked with sympathy.

"Bad, though I'll live for now. I'm really glad that I got to meet you Summer." It seemed like she enjoyed saying Summer; maybe she did.

"Mom."

"What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say that. You know; it's been a while." Summer sadly said as she took Francesca's hand into her own. She jumped a little but then relaxed as Summer gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"Don't worry about it. I deserved it and you've made it up by coming back." Francesca said and looked down at their hands; Summer's with a big diamond ring on her ring finger.

"You're married. I'm happy for you; he seemed nice. Seth, was it?"

"Yes, Seth is the greatest guy." Summer smiled when she thought about him.

"Tell me about him. I want to know who my only daughter is married to. He better treat you well." Francesca definitely had a sense of humour; Seth would like that about her.

"Seth and I have known each other for a very long time; we went to school together. Do you remember him? Seth Cohen."

"Cohen as in Kirsten Cohen?"

"Yeah, Kirsten's his mother. Did you know her?"

"Not really though I think that everyone in Newport knows about her; she's Caleb Nichol's daughter. And you're married to his grandson."

"I am, though Caleb's dead now."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Thanks."

"So, what's he like; Seth. I want to know who could get such a special woman like you. How did you two meet?" She seemed really interested.

"Well, we were together in high school and college though we broke up a few times. But the last two years of college we were together the whole time. We were one of those couple's who couldn't really be together fully; we fought like all the time. But in the end we couldn't not be together and after we realised that we sort of stopped with the fighting."

"You don't fight?"

"Sure we do, just not as much as we used to. We got married when we were twenty."

"Wow, I'm happy for you, both of you." She looked at Summer like she wanted her to continue.

"Yeah, when we married I was already pregnant with my daughter though not far, so I wasn't fat. Thank God." They laughed together.

"I bet you were a beautiful bride." Francesca said and Summer smiled; she knew she had been. She'd worn the most beautiful dress and everything had been perfect that day; she'd never been happier.

"Your daughter; she's seven then?"

"No, she's still six. She's born in October and we married in March."

"March. You have a son too, right?"

"Yeah; Casey. He's three this year; he's born in May."

"Two kids, huh? And a husband. You seem very happy."

"I am and…I would like you to meet my family. You've already met Seth but I thought that we could give it another try you know?"

"You sure? I mean; I want to meet them; I do. I just…really?" Francesca looked surprised.

"Really. I've been without you for more than half of my life and now I want to get to know you. I want you to be part of my family." Summer said it all very warmly; she had a little Kirsten in her right now. There were no tears, just a happy smile.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"How did it go?" Seth asked as Summer came into their bedroom; their hotel bedroom. He sat on the bed, or more precisely lay, with a comic in his hands. He quickly put it away though.

"Actually very good." Summer plopped down on the bed as well and got close to him. She sighed into his chest and then kissed his shirt.

"Tired?" Seth gently caressed her upper arm.

"No kidding. I could fall asleep right this moment. Who knew that talking to your mother could be so exhausting?" Summer kept her head next to his chest, loving the cosiness there; his grey T-shirt and the warmth of him.

"Maybe you haven't been able to relax lately. I mean with everything going on. You've been quite anxious and maybe now when you've talked to her, you can relax." Summer nodded and smiled. How could he know her so well? Sometimes he knew her better than she did even.

"Do you feel like talking? Or do you wanna take a nap?"

"Could we just take a nap and talk later. We better sleep now when the kids are. Because they are, right?"

"Yes, they got tired and I always welcome some quiet time." Seth pulled them up to the pillows and almost the instant Summer closed her eyes, she fell asleep. Seth knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep in the middle of the day so he just lay down nest to her, reading his comic.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Summer woke up by her phone ringing. She quickly noticed that Seth wasn't there and looked around, for a moment forgetting where she was. She grabbed her purse and her cell phone.

"Hello" she said, still sleepy, as she sat up.

"Summer, it's Derek. Where are you?" It was Derek from work; Summer had made him wok a lot lately for her. She hadn't forced him; he just seemed to do all of her work.

"I'm in Minneapolis but you know that right? I told you." She smiled; he wasn't a neat person.

"I know; it's just…I was wondering when you'll be back."

"Why? Is something wrong? You know you don't have to work so much. Take some time off you too; we can afford it."

"I know. But you see, we got a very important call this morning. And I kind of didn't know what to do since you're out of town and everything so I…I just answered the phone, checking who it was, what he wanted. Or actually what she wanted and…"

"Derek, just say it."

"Right; I took a new costumer."

"That's great though you didn't have to call me. I know you can handle it; you and everybody else there."

"See, the costumer isn't just a costumer. It's kind of a big deal. And she wanted you."

"Who is it?"

"Well, you know…just…Evelyn Richards."

"Evelyn, who?"

"Richards. Evelyn Richards. You know the model?"

"I know who it is. Oh My God! Like the super model? We're like having a famous costumer? And by famous I mean really famous." Summer was really surprised; she had been happy with the whole Emily Dawson thing. This was just too good to be true. It was huge.

"Kind of, yes."

"Fuck! What did you tell her? I mean, Oh My God!"

"I know. The wedding is in a year so you'll have plenty of time. We can talk about the details later. But, you have to come home. She wants to meet you this week."

"Oh. This week? Is this really happening?" Summer put her head in her hands; this day was crazy. She needed to think.

"Okay Derek. Can I call you back? I need to talk to Seth; I need to think. Okay?"

"Sure. I just want to tell you how proud of you I am. She wanted you, she made that very clear. I know that you're busy right now; I do. But, she wanted you and she's Evelyn Richards."

"I know. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, bye then." Summer closed her phone. This was amazing but really bad timing. Seth got into the room, in no shirt this time.

"Hey, you're awake. You feel better?" He asked and put on a new shirt.

"No, worse. Or I don't know. I just got a call." Seth immediately sat down next to her, concerned. He had no idea what it was, but a phone call could mean bad news.

"It was Derek. I got a really great costumer; Evelyn Richards. I know it's amazing and all though I have to get back." She was disappointed, sad or just confused. Seth couldn't read her feeling this time so he just put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she told him everything about her meeting with Francesca and the phone call with Derek.

To be continued…

_**Okay, just pretend like Evelyn Richards is really famous. Summer's career is going very well but what about her mother...**_


	28. The family's gathered

Chapter 28 – The family's gathered

"Mommy, I don't like hospitals. They're scary." Summer walked with Ava down the corridor at the hospital. It had only been a day since she was there the last time. To return to hospitals was never a good sign, if you didn't work there.

"I know honey, but its okay. I want you to meet somebody and you're a big girl. You'll be with daddy or me the whole time, okay?" she knew that the kids could get frightened by the hospital or Francesca though she wanted them to meet her.

"Who are we going to see mommy?" her question was so simple, yet the answer was so hard to say. Summer had never told her children about her mother; it had never been an issue.

"My mother." Ava looked puzzled; she'd never thought that her mother had an own mother.

"She's your grandmother."

"But I already have one."

"I know but you have two grandfathers. You're supposed to have two of them."

"Summer! Ava!" Seth came up to them with Casey; they'd been in the gift shop and bought flowers and apparently some toy for Casey.

"I hope tulips are working."

"They're perfect Seth." Summer gave him a kiss on his cheek and took the flowers.

"We're ready?" Seth said and put his arm that wasn't holding Casey round Summer's waist.

"Yeah. Let's go." They all made their way to the room; room 533 in the end of the corridor.

"Is this the room?" Ava said and tucked on her mother's skirt. Summer put her right hand on Ava's shoulders, nodded and they entered.

Summer went first. They were expected, she'd called before and Francesca wanted to see them. She still hadn't figured out what to do about work and she hadn't told her mother.

"Hey there." Summer said as she fully got into the room and saw the bed where Francesca was sitting; she always was.

"Hello Summer!" Francesca smiled and Summer waved for the rest of them to come inside. Francesca kept smiling as Seth walked in with Casey in his arms and Ava hiding behind his legs.

"Ava, come here sweetie." Summer gave Ava a smile and held a hand out for her. She slowly and carefully made her way to her mother, not looking at the person lying in the bed. Summer took Ava's small hand into her own and they sat down in the chair next to the bed, Ava in Summer's lap.

"Ava, this is my mother; Francesca. You want to introduce yourself?" Ava shyly stretched her hand towards Francesca and looked at her for the first time. She was met by a huge smile and that made her feel more secure.

"Hi, my name is Ava; Ava Summer Jacqueline Cohen. Nice to meet you." The two of them shook hands, Ava's tiny and Francesca's thin one.

"It's nice to meet you too. You have a beautiful name Ava." Francesca kept smiling. She loved to smile and for the first time in years she was actually able to smile; she was happier than she'd been in a long time.

"And this, is Casey." Summer said and motioned for Seth to come closer with him. Seth walked with the little boy in his arms. Casey was a shy boy when he wasn't around known people and now he had his head buried in Seth's neck.

"Casey Benjamin Drew Cohen." Ava said and giggled as she sat in Summer's knee. She had tights, green skirt and a lovely jacket over her shirt. She had very neat clothes, but she always had. Summer grinned too and tucked some of Ava's dark hair behind her ear. She had a headband to hold her hair back from her face.

"Hello Casey! You want to see a cool thing?" Francesca seemed to be good with children; but Summer knew that. She'd always adored her mother, until she left that will say.

"Come here Casey, let's have a look." Seth dragged another chair towards the bed and sat down with Casey.

"I want to see too." Ava seemed very interested, she always enjoyed new things and when something was about to happen, she was always near. Francesca showed how the tubes worked and she told them how it helped. She also showed them some other buttons and thing that was round her bed.

The kids seemed more comfortable and after a while Ava asked if Francesca could tell a story about when Summer was a little girl. Of course she couldn't say no, but the fact that she'd left when Summer was six made them all get tense, or nervous. They'd put that behind them, tried to think pass it, though it brought memories back.

Seth when he'd comforted Summer as she was devastated, seeing how much her mother had hurt his wife. Summer, remembering how hard it had been to move on; just her and her father. And Francesca, getting the terrible feeling back from when she closed the door to the Roberts house.

They all shook their memories off though and Francesca began with the story. She told one about when Summer was five instead.

A little while after the story was finished a nurse came into the room and told them that Francesca needed to rest.

"Well, it was very nice to meet you all."

"It was nice meeting you too." Ava said and blushed as Summer replaced the chairs.

"I'll see you soon okay?" Summer bent down a little unsure, but hugged her. It wasn't an awkward hug as you would have thought. It was very emotional and warm; full of caring. As Summer pulled away Francesca had tears in her eyes; she'd never thought she'd get another chance with Summer. She's thought that she'd lost her when she left.

"I'll see you… mom."

To be continued…

Please review!


	29. Steps back

I'm really sorry for the long wait but I actually have an excuse. My computer has totally crashed and I lost two new chapters on the way. It's very annoying and I had to rewrite them. Here's one. Please review!

Chapter 29 Life -Steps back

A week had passed and the Cohen family had spent it in Minneapolis with Francesca. They'd been at the hospital every day and even though Francesca was happy when they came, she wasn't getting better. On the contrary she was getting worse. That made Summer want to spend even more time with her and Seth, Ava and Casey seemed to enjoy getting to know her as well.

A long day left the Cohen family with a huge tiredness. The kids had fallen asleep as they'd watched a cartoon and the adults went for bed just after tucking their small ones in. It had been a requiring day for everyone. Even though they all had a great time, school was starting soon and Seth and Summer had to get back to work. They couldn't stay much longer and unfortunately Francesca was too weak to be transferred to California. Summer was still trying to figure out what to do about the situation.

A ring from the phone disturbed Seth's sleep. He put the pillow over his head and tried to fall back into his deep slur. Though it kept ringing. Annoyed, he sat up and lit the lamp on the bedside table. His hair was all messy and he had to squint to the light. As he tried to open his tired eyes properly Summer began to stir. As she saw Seth and heard the phone she slowly made her way to sit up, rubbing her eyes. She couldn't sit fully though and ended up lying on Seth's lap drifting back to sleep again.

Seth, tired of the phone finally answered it with an irritated hello. After a short while he put the phone down as he had a worried look on his face. He poked Summer's back as she still lay in his lap with her legs on the bed. She'd fallen back to sleep and Seth hated to wake her up though he knew that she would kill him if he didn't.

"Summer? You have to wake up baby." He gently pushed her shoulder and she muttered something he wasn't able to hear. Summer began to move but kept her head on his leg.

"Sweetie, I got a phone call. From the hospital." As soon as he said the word hospital Summer sat up looking him straight in his eyes. "I don't think it's something life threatening but they told us to hurry and they wouldn't give us a call in the middle of the night it wasn't serious."

Summer stared at him, obviously shocked. She'd just woke up and wasn't fully clear in her mind yet.

"What!"

"We have to go to the hospital. Look I know you're tired and all but…"

"Seth, I don't care if I'm tired; my mother's in a hospital; she might not be okay." She said it like she'd just realised it at that exact second. _Her mother might not be okay. _

"It's probably just a necessarily, safe thing." Summer suddenly swept her legs out of the bed and stood up. She had her clothes for the next day ready so she thought about just taking them on. Without saying a word or giving Seth a look she walked into the bathroom and closed the door after her.

Seth was still on their bed, in the same position he'd had when he'd answered the phone. He just looked at the closed door. What was she doing? He sighed and got out of bed too.

"Summer? Can I come in?" He actually knocked this time, which was something he didn't usually do, but he didn't wait for a response but opened the door and walked inside. Summer stood by the mirror and had just washed her face very quickly. She had no makeup and Seth suspected that she didn't have the intension to.

"Summer..." Seth started but he had no idea what to say to her. He knew that she had to go to the hospital and she was going to.

"What?" she walked pass him and into the bedroom again to get dressed. As she did that as fast as she could Seth just stood watching her; he knew he couldn't come with her but he wanted to. He didn't want her to be alone if anything would happen. As Summer was dressed she walked up to Seth and for the first time giving him a little attention.

"Seth, I have to go. I'll call you." She pecked him on the lips and turned to get her purse.

"Sum, wait! I want to come with you." He ran the few steps she'd taken and she turned around to look at him. Seth's eyes looked so sad; like he wanted to help so eagerly. Summer cupped his face.

"Cohen, you have to stay with the kids. I'll be okay and I promise to call you as soon as I know anything, okay?" She seemed so calm, like she had everything under control. Seth sighed but nodded; he knew that he couldn't come.

"I love you Summer." He had the most vulnerable of voices, almost like a little child.

"And I love you baby." They hugged and before Summer left Seth gave her a sweet kiss. She waved goodbye and then went out of the door leaving Seth to stand in the middle of the living room, only in his boxers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At the hospital Summer immediately went to her mother's room. She'd taken a cab and was now walking as fast as she could through the corridors. As she reached the right room she saw no sign of her mother. The cards, flowers and drawings the kids had made were still there along with pictures but no Francesca. Summer hurried out of the room and down to the reception. The short way felt like miles in dust and when she finally got there she was all dizzy.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Francesca Roberts but she wasn't in her room."

"Yeah right. Are you the daughter?" the receptionist friendly said as she bent over the disc a bit. She was old and had old fashioned glasses.

"Yes, I'm Summer Roberts Cohen. Where is she?"

"She had been moved to another room because her condition is worse but I'll let you talk to the doctor. George here can show you the room. George!" the woman called for a male nurse, a tall, red haired man. He made his way over to them and smiled widely; almost like a grin.

"Hello, what can I do for you ladies?"

"Can you show Mrs. Cohen Francesca's room, please?" the receptionist nodded and went back to her work leaving Summer and the male nurse standing there.

"So, what make's a girl like you come to a place like this?" he asked and smiled that awful smile again.

"Excuse me!" Summer said with disguise; he wasn't appropriate.

"Oh, my mistake. Jokes are no good here. What about a coffee later, hone?"

"Huh?" He showed no sign of being sorry or knowing what he'd said wasn't what he was supposed to do.

"I just thought that we could have some coffee later."

"You do know that I'm here to see my sick mother and that I'm a married woman." She held her left hand up and showed her big diamond, proudly showing him that she was already taken. He just shrugged and took her hand while beginning to walk to the corridor.

"Excuse me mister, but can I have my hand back? Please!" he let go of it and she quickly held it close to her body, not ever wanting to touch him again. He mumbled something that she wasn't able to hear but finally guided her into a room; her mother's room.

"Thank you." Summer said with a little sarcasm and went inside being happy to getting rid of the male nurse George.

The room was entirely white it seemed. The doctor stood in the corner talking to a nurse while another nurse did something with Francesca. Summer couldn't really tell what; she had never been good at these kinds of things. She cleared her throat and the three people in hospital clothes looked up at her. Francesca seemed to be asleep on the bed.

"Hi there Mrs. Cohen!" the doctor politely said. He was really nice though right now all people seemed unfriendly and every one was a stranger to Summer. She greeted them with a tiny smile before her gaze went to her mother.

"What happened?"

"Her condition is quickly getting worse and we fear the worst. She's very weak Mrs. Cohen and I won't lie to you; she might not make it to the morning." His words felt like an arrow pressing through her heart, slowly.

"We're having her under watch all the time but her heart is very tired and she might not be able to fight any more. I'm very sorry." Summer looked at her mother, lying in the bed so near death.

"Do you want some time alone with her?" Summer shook her head and swallowed.

"I need to call someone first, but I would like to later."

"Of course, just let us know. There are phones in the end of the corridor, dear." She knew that but thanked him and left the room as fast as she could. She felt like she couldn't breathe; like she was trapped. Everyone around her made her want to start running and every sound made her want to scream.

Summer went to the payphone and dialled the number to Seth's cell phone; she didn't know the hotel number.

"Summer?" Seth seemed to have waited for her call.

"Hi Seth!"

"You want to tell me sweetie?" Summer had thought that talking to Seth would be uncomfortable and that he would say the complete wrong words, but he didn't. Stranger's had called her pet names and that had disguised her; the thought of another person had disguised her. But Seth had chosen the right words. _You want to tell me sweetie?_

"The doctor said she might not make it through the night." Her words made her sad and maybe she'd sounded that way too because Seth seemed to notice.

"I'm coming there." He said determined.

"You can't, what about the kids? I don't want you to wake them in the middle of the night."

"I'll find a babysitter."

"Who? We don't know anyone here."

"I'll find someone, don't worry. I'll be there soon, okay? Just stay there and I'll come Summer."

"Okay. Give the kids a kiss from me."

"Sure. You're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. I love you."

"I love you too. And I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

To be continued…

Please review!


	30. The ending

I am trying to finish this story as soon as possible because I really want to post my sequel and this one is getting quite long. I never thought that it would be more than 30 chapters. This isn't the last chapter but there won't be many after this.

I hope that you will like this but some of you might get disappointed but the whole time I've planned for this to happen. What it is, you'll find out if you read. So, enjoy!

Chapter 30 – The ending

Seth immediately called the reception as he'd ended his conversation with Summer. He knew it was late, but they did pay a lot for this hotel and they should be able to get service whenever they needed; no matter what time it was. He talked to the receptionist and when she announced that there was no baby care at this time he asked for the number of the Ward's instead. Monica and Richard Ward was a young couple they'd met a few times in the lobby and out in town. They were very friendly and they'd even shared a table at a restaurant. Both Monica and Richard were so good with the kids and Seth assumed that they would get one of their own soon. As he didn't see another way to get the babies watched, he called them.

After a while Richard answered the phone with a very sleepy voice. Seth explained the situation and asked if they could come over and sleep or if the kids could come over. Seth and Summer had told the couple about Francesca and they seemed to understand the seriousness in the situation because Richard assured Seth that they would come over in a little bit so that he could go to the hospital. As they put their phones down, Seth hurried to the bedroom to get dressed. When he heard a light knock on the door he went to open it. Richard and Monica stood there in their gowns and looking very tired.

"Hi, you guys. I'm so sorry I had to call you but I panicked. I just don't want Summer to be at the hospital on her own."

"We understand Seth and believe me, we're happy to help. Your kids are amazing and we just hope that Summer's mother is okay." They made their way into the room and sat down at the couch. It was dark, but Seth had lit a lamp that gave a light just necessary for them to see each other.

"Just call if anything happens, or you can't call, because I can't have my cell on in a hospital. I'll call you."

"We're probably just gonna sleep Seth and we'll be okay. The kids have met us before so if they wake up it shouldn't be any troubles." Seth seemed unconvinced.

"I don't know about that. Casey can be such a baby sometimes; well he is a baby but he's just a little shy and likes to be with Summer all the time. Yeah, so, let's just hope they'll sleep. I bet they are tired." He saw the two people fighting to keep their eyes open as they tried to listen to what he said.

"Well, I better get going, but you sure about this? I mean, I could take them with me." He tried.

"We'll handle it. Just go to Summer, she'll need you. We'll be fine and your children will be fine. Go to your wife." They practically pushed him out of the room but once he was out the pace only increased; he couldn't even imagine how it would be when your mother died. And Summer situation was maybe worse. The first years of her life she had a loving mother and was very happy with that, and then she disappeared without a word and came back into her life, twenty years later. Summer got to know the truth; they made up and started to get to know each other again. Summer had gotten her mother back. And just a few weeks after the conversation with Neil, when he told them about the cancer, she was so sick that she could die any second. It just wasn't fair. Ava and Casey never got to know their grandmother, Summer wouldn't be able to show her what a good life she had in Newport. Summer was not going to take this good; at all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Summer!" Seth walked with fast step towards his wife, who stood outside an open door to a special department. She stood in the hallway just looking sad; no tears, no sobbing, no sign of anything but sadness.

"Hey!" she said as he came closer. Seth immediately embraced her and kissed her hair. They didn't say anything, just stood in the hallway holding each other. After a while Summer pulled away.

"How are you feeling baby?" Seth asked in the sweetest of voices, looking at her with love. He had no pity that she hated in his eyes, just love which always made her feel stronger.

"I don't know. I guess I'm…sad you know." She tucked some hair behind her ear and looked at him. She seemed to be a very young girl, lost in the big world.

"Have you seen her?"

"Yeah, but she's not awake. She's in a room in there." Summer pointed to the corridor but her actions were empty and without any enthusiasm. Nothing like she used to be.

"Do you want to go in there again or have some coffee maybe?"

"I think I want to go back but first; what did you do with Ava and Casey? You didn't leave them alone, did you?"

"No, Richard and Monica came over. That's okay right? They're very nice people." She nodded and took his hand, leading him to Francesca's room. On their way they met the nurse George. He smiled the biggest of smiles and pulled his fingers through his red, thick hair. It was quite long, but looked disgusting. Summer would never touch it. It was nothing like Seth's sweet and perfect brown curls.

Seth noticed Summer shivering as they walked past the grinning guy in a nurse uniform. He smiled too much to just be nice; he figured that either they knew each other or he was just a pervert.

"Hello Mrs. Cohen! Is this the famous husband of yours?"

"As a matter of fact it is _George._" She glared at him and quickly dragged Seth with her. They continued to walk and when they were far enough from George Seth stopped her for a second.

"Who was that?" he searched her face for an answer.

"George, I met him when I got here before. He's just…I don't know."

"He didn't do anything did he? I mean, he didn't…not that I know him but he seemed kind of weird and God knows what a guy like he could do. I mean, why is he even here? Is he really a nurse, a male nurse?" Seth rambled but Summer interrupted him.

"Chill Cohen. He didn't do anything, he just said things. He's not nice."

"Are you okay? Was he bothering you?" Seth placed his hand on her cheek and gently stroked it.

"He did, but it's okay, really. I don't care; I guess I'm just a little sensitive right now. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, now come on." She began to walk and this time Seth put a comforting arm round her; she could never foul him. He knew that she was upset but for now he would let her be; there was still Francesca to deal with and that couldn't wait.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Seth and Summer had been sitting together beside Francesca's bed for hours now. She was asleep but in case she woke up they both wanted to be there. Seth held Summer's hand and he glanced over at her once in a while to see how she was doing. He was surprised that she wasn't breaking down, not crying on his shoulder. She didn't even talk very much.

As the two of them had been sitting there for what seemed to be days Francesca's eyes opened up slowly. Summer quickly sat up straight and put her hand that had been holding Seth's into her mother's so that she would know that she was there. As Francesca moved a little and found Summer sitting there beside her bed with Seth she smiled. It was a very weak smile since she didn't have the strength for anything else. She seemed to have grown years since they saw her last time. Seth knew that Summer and Francesca needed their time together so he stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while, okay?" He bent down and kissed both Francesca's and Summer's cheeks, smiling at them.

"Okay Seth, it'll only take a little while." Summer said and gave him a thankful smile before he went out of the room. Summer then turned her attention to her mother.

"Hi, mom!" Their fingers were tightly intertwined as they watched each other.

"Summer." Francesca's voice was so weak, barely in a whisper. Summer had no experience with sick people, really sick people; dying people. She had no idea what to say, what to do. Was she allowed to touch her? Was her mother allowed to talk? A lump in Summer's throat grew as Francesca spoke; her voice was like a knife into her heart.

"I love you Summer." A few tears rolled down Summer's cheeks but she tried hard to hold them back; she could not break down now, in front of her mother. She knew that Francesca must feel worse; she was going to die. Summer was alive and had a great life.

Since a few weeks back she wouldn't even care if her mother died because she didn't know her. But now, when they were beginning to get to know each other, she couldn't die. No one had ever left her because of death before. In a way that was worse than them leaving her because they wanted to. Then she could be angry.

"I love you too, mom." Summer still cried silently as they looked into each others eyes. They were the same brown, big eyes. They could both see each other in them.

"Tell…Neil…and Seth…and Ava…Casey…" her voice was getting so weak that Summer had to concentrate really hard to hear her. She leaned down a bit and was now close to Francesca's face with her own.

"I love…them. I…I…I'm proud of…you. I…love you. Summer…my Summer." And by those words Francesca closed her eyes. A small smile lay on her lips and Summer, who still held her mother's hand, felt no strength in it any more. She kissed her cheek before sitting up and wiping the tears away from her face. She let go of the now very cold hand, but gave it one last squeeze.

"I love you mom and I'll miss you." With those words she rose and went out of the room. In the corridor Seth sat in one chair and the doctor in another. They both looked up as she appeared, with worry covering their faces.

"She's gone."

I'm a big big girl

In a big big world

It's not a big big thing if you leave me

But I do do feel that

I do do will miss you much

Miss you much...

I can see the first leaf falling

It's all yellow and nice

It's so very cold outside

Like the way I'm feeling inside

I'm a big big girl

In a big big world

It's not a big big thing if you leave me

But I do do feel that

I do do will miss you much

Miss you much...

Outside it's now raining

And tears are falling from my eyes

Why did it have to happen

Why did it all have to end

I'm a big big girl

In a big big world

It's not a big big thing if you leave me

But I do do feel that

I do do will miss you much

Miss you much...

I have your arms around me ooooh like fire

But when I open my eyes

You're gone...

I'm a big big girl

In a big big world

It's not a big big thing if you leave me

But I do do feel that

I do do will miss you much

Miss you much...

I'm a big big girl

In a big big world

It's not a big big thing if you leave me

But I do feel I will miss you much

Miss you much...

Big big girl by Emilia

Please review!


	31. Life continues

Thank you all for your reviews!

This is the final chapter. I did it; I've officially finished my first story. I've had such a great time writing this story and I've learned so much. Thank you all who have been there the whole way and reviewed.

Chapter 31 – Life continues

Seth and Summer entered the hotel room around seven am. It was starting to get light outside but the sun hadn't risen yet. Everything in the room was the way they'd left it except the two bodies on the couch; Richard and Monica. They slept heavily close to each other. It was necessary otherwise they could fall off the couch.

"They could have taken the bed, didn't I tell them that?" Seth said out load as he lit the lamp he'd turned on a couple of hours ago.

"I'll go to the kids' room." Summer shortly said and disappeared through the door to where Ava and Casey slept. Seth sighed and went to tap Richard's shoulder. He woke up immediately, sitting straight up and pushing Monica off the couch in the procedure.

"Ow!" she said from the floor and stroked her back. "Why did you do that?" Richard helped her up and placed his arms on her back, where she'd fallen, stroking it.

"Sorry. Seth? Back already? So I guess she's okay then." Seth sat down in an armchair next to the couch the Ward's had occupied.

"Not really. Francesca's dead actually."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Seth. Where's Summer?" Monica asked and gave him a worried look.

"She's in the kids' room." He shortly replied as he sadly glanced at the door she'd entered.

"How's she doing? I bet this must be so hard for her."

"Yeah, and I don't know. She's not had that breakdown yet but I can see that she's suffering."

"Maybe we should get going then, if you don't need us to take the kids." Richard said and rose, bringing his wife with him; she still held her back.

"I think we'll handle it but thanks for helping. I don't know what I would have done otherwise." Seth gave them each a hug, showing them ho thankful he was.

"Tell Summer we're sorry. I hope you'll be okay." Monica said and put the gown over her pyjamas.

"Don't hesitate to call us again if you would need anything, okay?"

"Thanks." Seth fallowed them to the door and as he closed it he knew that he had to go deal with his family.

Summer sat on the end of the bed watching her two children sleep. They were so small, so innocent, so protected. They had no idea of what was going on around them. She hated that something bad had to happen to them; how did you explain death to a three- and a six year old?

She felt the mattress move a little under her but she didn't have to look to see what it was; she knew. She knew exactly who it was. He always did it the same way when he knew that she was sad or that something was bothering her. He would come up to her slowly, sit down next to her and put his arms round her. At that point she was usually having a crying session but today things were different.

Today he sat down next to her and put his arms round her as he used to. She let him and leaned onto him, sighing soundly. She crept up to lay in his lap, wanting him to hold her and take all the bad things away. Seth carefully cradled her and after a few minutes, as none of them had moved, Seth lifted her up and began to walk them to their bedroom.

He gently laid her down and put the sheets over her tiny body. Her shoes were already off; he guessed that she'd slipped them off while inside the kids' room. He'd never seen her like this; she wasn't even crying. Afraid to say the wrong things, he took his own shoes off and lay down next to her. She immediately crept closer to him and cuddled close to him, as close she could. Seth placed both of his arms tightly round her and kissed her forehead.

And that way they lay for the next hours, none of them drifting off to sleep.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The day was perfect. For a funeral. The funeral of Francesca Roberts.

Everyone important from Newport was there. It wasn't many people; no one from Francesca's life the past twenty years except three women from her work.

The funeral was typical; sad songs, some poems, lilies, a blessing. None of it was worth any complaining. Kirsten Cohen had been the one planning it all with help from Marissa, Julie and Neil. Summer had only been there to give her approval. And Seth had never been the one for planning; he spent most of his time with Summer, trying to give her what she wanted.

The kids were there too, although no one had thought it would be a good idea. But because Summer was the one who wanted them there, they let them come. Ava understood a little more than Casey but they had been told to be very quiet during the whole ceremony and stay close to Kirsten and Sandy.

The ceremony was in a church and it was decorated to every detail even though no one seemed to care. Only the front lines were taken and then there were the minister and Francesca. Otherwise, the church was empty.

It wasn't a lie to say that everyone alive in the church was crying, except the minister. It wasn't like they'd all known Francesca; it was more the fact that they hadn't. And they would never get the chance to.

Summer was definitely the one to cry most. She had a long time ago decided to skip the glasses since everyone in that church had seen her crying a lot the past days. And now, as she sat on her mother's funeral; she couldn't hold anything back. She'd passed all the hysterical crying sessions. This was just a sad crying, quite silent too. Seth sat next to her and held her hand. The one hand that wasn't holding hers he had on her leg for support.

At the end of the funeral she had her head resting on Seth's shoulder, wiping her eyes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"I'm so sorry Summer. It shouldn't have ended this way." Neil embraced his daughter, wishing that he could fix this. But he had never been so happy to have her like today. Today it felt like they were a family again. For so many years it had only been the two of them but lately Francesca had been included.

It had been tough for him and Summer the time after she left, twenty years ago, but they'd been fine. Sure, Neil had always felt that there were some things that he couldn't give Summer. He'd always wanted to give her whatever she wanted, so that she could be happy. But a mother was a thing he couldn't give her.

"I'm sorry too dad." Summer mumbled into her father's chest. He still had the smell she'd always loved and would always do. She'd always been daddy's little girl.

"She loved you, baby."

"I know; she loved you too. Do you think that I could get some time alone with her?" They pulled away and both wiped a few tears, smiling slightly at each other. Neil nodded and left church, to join the other ones. He and Summer had been left alone in there to say goodbye to Francesca.

As the door closed, Summer moved closer to the altar. Her mother lied in a mahogany coffin. Next to the coffin there were a few candles that glittered in her eyes. As Summer looked up to the big painting of Jesus she felt so much. The church was filled with paintings of Jesus, Mary and other biblical people and stories.

Summer had always had a thing for churches. They were so big, grand and powerful. They made her feel so small, yet so strong. The way you could walk in a church and get goose pimples and feel tears prick your eyes; it was just special.

She knew that she would be okay without her mother; she'd been without her for twenty years. She'd always wondered though what had happened to Francesca, how she was doing, why she left. Now she had the answers and she was happy with them. She knew that for her whole life she'd been loved by her mother. And even though Francesca hadn't been there for so many times, Summer could never ask for another mother.

Summer picked a flower from the red and white arrangements; a red rose. She placed it in her mother's hand, laying it on top of it.

"I'm glad that I got to see you; that I found out the truth I've always wondered over. I know that you never left me because you wanted to; I understand your reasons, I really do. I've had a great life so far and I know that it will only get better." No tears were falling; they were replaced by a smile.

"I know that you would want me to be happy and not cry. I can't promise I won't because I love you, but I will try not to. I'm going to always remember you and be proud to be your daughter. You'll always be in my heart."

With those words Summer turned away, after giving Francesca one final look, and headed out of the church. Outside she was met by Seth, her father and all the others. They all gave her sad look out of worry for her. But what she gave them back was not what they'd expected. She smiled, for the first time in days.

"You okay?" Seth asked and looked at her anxiously. Summer just took his hand and kept her smile on her face.

"I'm okay. And you?"

Seth, taken by surprise, gave her an unsure smile back. The children must have noticed the change in Summer's mood because they both walked up to their parents, no longer wanting to stay away.

"We love you mommy." Casey said and tugged on Summer's dress. She bent down to lift him up.

"Yeah, we love you mommy and we loved Grandma too." Seth was the one to pick Ava up. They made their way out of the church yard; Seth, Summer, Ava and Casey.

Summer knew that her mother was fine, and she was fine herself; happy even. It wasn't the end of the world. Life would continue.

The End

I had a hard time writing the end actually. Because it is the end but don't forget about my sequel, Life Continues. It will be up soon; check it out. It will be different from this one. I won't say what it's about but just one clue; it's a huge jump in time and it won't build on this story except the characters.

I hope you give me one final review and tell me what you thought!

June.Louise


End file.
